The Darkness Within: The Rewrite
by Esyaba
Summary: Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?
1. Noticias de Última Hora

**Esta historia me ha venido de repente, estaba leyendo la historia de nuevo y dije ¿por que no me pongo a traducirla en donde la dejaron? hacia tiempo que no traducia y tenia ya ganas de hacerlo, ademas no tengo ni idea de cuanto me va a durar esta vena traductora.**

 **Si os choca que empiece por el capitulo 13, es porque hay una historia aqui en FF y la dejo en el capitulo 12 ( s/10072710/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite) by**  
KorePotter

* * *

 **13**

 **Noticias de Última Hora**

Jackson abrió la puerta de la celda, la misma en la que Harry había pasado su primera noche. Esperó a que Harry caminara antes de entrar en la celda, dejando así la puerta abierta por el momento. Harry no se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento, su mente estaba todavía en la conversación que tuvo con James Potter. Se dio la vuelta para ver al guardia cuando se dio cuenta que no había oído el golpe al cerrar la puerta de la celda.

Jackson hizo una pausa, viéndose un poco incómodo antes de que él sacara una manta delgada, doblada en un pequeño cuadrado, de su túnica. Él se lo ofreció a Harry.

"Tiene un encanto 'estar-caliente' en él. " dijo en voz baja. La celda estaba suficientemente caliente pero Harry aún tenía una leve hipotermia y Jackson no quería cometer más errores.

Harry no tomó la manta ofrecida. En su lugar, mantuvo los ojos fijos en el guardia de mirada culpable. Jackson estaba incómodo bajo la mirada de Harry. Se movió de un pie al otro.

"Mira ... Harry, realmente no iba a dejarte en la planta inferior. Sólo estaba ... tratando de asustarte."

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Es por eso que inundó toda la sección?" preguntó. "¿Para _asustarme?"_

Jackson levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?...¿Tu crees que..?" sacudió la cabeza. "¡Yo no hice nada!" protestó. "La inundación fue a causa de la tormenta!" explicó.

Harry ya sabía eso, lo había descubierto por las reacciones de los guardias, pero disfrutaba haciendo sentir a Jackson culpable de alguna manera.

"Claro que si." dijo sarcásticamente, dándole la espalda al guardia.

"Yo ..." el guardia dudó. Sin decir una palabra, dejó caer la manta en el suelo de la celda y se volvió para marcharse. Cerró la puerta, el sonido haciendo a Harry volverse para mirarlo. Jackson sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de sacar su varita de repente, apuntando a Harry. "Cadena Evanesco." murmuró.

Sobresaltado, Harry se miró las manos. Los puños Kelso seguían rodeando alrededor de ambas muñecas, bloqueando su magia sin varita, pero la cadena corta entre ellas había desaparecido, liberando sus manos. Harry miró al guardia con sorpresa.

Jackson no dijo nada. Se metió su varita de nuevo dentro de su túnica antes de girar y alejarse.

Harry movió sus brazos alrededor, rodando los hombros para aliviar un poco el dolor. Había tenido sus manos esposadas casi todo el día. Se acercó a la fina manta y la recogió. La mantuvo doblada y la utilizó como una almohada, como protección en la cabeza del suelo duro.

Harry se acostó, suspirando profundamente. No podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de ahogarse hoy. Sólo lo admitiría a sí mismo, estaba completamente aterrorizado cuando la celda estaba llena de agua y no podía salir. Debieron haber sido sólo cuatro minutos a lo sumo los que pasó bajo el agua, pero esos cuatro minutos fueron los más largo de su vida.

Harry sintió un aleteo en el corazón, incómodo ante el recuerdo de ver a James Potter de repente aparecerse ante él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Por lo que Harry sabía, Nurmengard fue muy raramente visitado por Aurores. Harry cerró los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas pensar en otra cosa, pero lo único que podía concentrarse en era James Potter y la sorpresa en su cara cuando lo vio en el otro lado de los barrotes. La expresión del Auror había dejado muy en claro que no sabía que estaba atrapado en la celda inundada. Una vez que vio quién era, había dudado y en ese momento, Harry había determinado que Potter iba a alejarse y dejarlo ahogarse. Por eso Harry había empujado los barrotes con tanta violencia, su pánico y terror le llenaron y le hizo actuar. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendido de que Potter hubiera abierto la puerta y lo dejara escapar. Pero Harry sabía que no debía engañarse a sí mismo con fantasías tontas. Sabía por qué Potter le había ayudado. Él no lo había entendido entonces, pero después de hablar con él, Harry sabía lo que Potter estaba tratando de hacer.

Él se movió y se volvió a su lado, haciendo una mueca cuando sus aún doloridas costillas protestaron ante el duro suelo. Harry trató de dejar de pensar en Potter y lo que había dicho. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más pensaba en las mentiras patéticas y la historia fabricada que Potter había tratado de ofrecer. Hizo sentir a Harry demasiado enojado para poder dormir.

Era casi media hora más tarde, cuando oyó un eco de pop a su alrededor. Harry miró a su alrededor para ver un cuenco de gachas y una copa de agua llegando a la esquina de su celda.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a la 'comida'. Hizo caso omiso de la comida, por ahora, y cogió la copa de agua, bebiéndosela de un tirón. No fue suficiente para saciar su sed, pero era todo lo que le daban. Cansado, Harry caminó hacia atrás y cayó de nuevo al suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la manta. Le llevó casi una hora quedarse dormido, su cansancio finalmente se puso al día con él.

xxx

James abrió la puerta de entrada al Valle de Godric y entró. Se quitó su capa exterior mientras se abría camino por el pasillo. Se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba inusualmente tranquila, un hecho extraño, ya que Damien estaba en casa.

James se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, todavía debatiendo furiosamente en su mente cómo decirle a su mujer la verdad que había averiguado hoy y que cambiaría su vida.

Vio que la habitación estaba vacía por lo que se dirigió a la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral, mirando a la mesa de la cocina. Había dos platos, rodeado de platos de su comida favorita y dos velas apagadas.

"¡Ya era hora!" James miró a su alrededor para ver a Lily al lado de la estufa. Ella estaba en el proceso de tomar un pastel casero de manzana del horno. "¿Dónde has estado? He estado esperando horas para ti." dijo, acercándose a la mesa para añadirlo. "He tenido que volver a calentar la comida dos veces."

"¿Que está pasando?" Preguntó James.

Lily sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su marido. Corrió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

"Pensé que sería bueno pasar algún tiempo de calidad juntos." ella respondió. "Sirius me dio una idea, mientras me estaba molestando." ella rió. "Algo que dijo me hizo darme cuenta de que no hemos tenido el tiempo últimamente para sentarnos y disfrutar de una comida adecuada. Con todo lo que ocurre en el Ministerio y las reuniones con la Orden y ahora todo este asunto del Príncipe Oscuro", ella negó con la cabeza . "No he tenido la oportunidad de simplemente, estar contigo." ella sonrió mientras se alejaba e hizo un gesto a la mesa. "Por lo tanto, envié Damien con Ron a la casa de Molly y pensé que podíamos cenar y simplemente pasar la noche juntos. Solo nosotros dos."

James no sabía qué decir. Echó un vistazo a la mesa, pero que ni siquiera podía pensar en comida en este momento. Su estómago se sentía como si se hubiera torcido en un centenar de nudos diferentes. Miró a Lily, viendo su sonrisa tan feliz. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle pasar.

"Tenemos que hablar." empezó en voz baja.

Lily miró sorprendido. Eso no era lo que esperaba de él.

"Espera, no estás rompiendo conmigo, ¿verdad?" bromeó con una sonrisa.

James no pudo reunir toda la energía para sonreírle, ni siquiera una media sonrisa. Él le tomó la mano y en silencio la llevó a la mesa, empujándola suavemente a sentarse en la silla. Se sentó junto a ella y por un momento lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano, su mente corriendo con diferentes cosas que decir y maneras contarle las noticias.

"¿James?" Lily habló en voz baja, sus ojos verdes se estrecharon con preocupación. "¿Qué es? ¿Es algo malo?" preguntó, finalmente viendo las señales en la cara de su preocupado y agotado marido.

James no le respondió, pero sus ojos color avellana se levantaron a mirarla. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Fui a Nurmengard." comenzó.

Los ojos de Lily se estrecharon aún más.

"¿Nurmengard?" cuestionó con sorpresa. "Asumí que estabas en el Ministerio."

James negó con la cabeza.

"Lo estaba, pero sólo para organizar unos pases a la cárcel." bajó la mirada hacia la mano de su esposa, la agarró con fuerza en la suya. "Fui a encontrarme con el ... el Príncipe Oscuro."

Lily dejó escapar un ruido de frustración.

"¡Honestamente, James!" ella dijo molesta. "¿Por qué no dejas las cosas estar?" ella trató de tirar su mano de su agarre pero James se negó a dejarla ir, sus dedos curvándose alrededor de la delgada mano.

"Lily, yo ..." se detuvo, dejando caer la cabeza, luchando por mantener el control. "Lo conocí." dijo en voz baja, sin mirarla.

Lily esperó, mirando a su esposo con cuidado. La angustia era claramente visible en cada pulgada del cuerpo de James. Ella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando una repentina sensación de presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

"¿Qué pasa, James?" preguntó de nuevo.

Finalmente alzó la vista, encontrando su mirada. Sin decir una palabra, él le soltó la mano y metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el alargado frasco de vidrio. Lo sostuvo por un momento, su mirada barriendo sobre la pequeña botella de cristal antes de que él se lo ofreciera a ella.

Lily tomó el frasco, muy confundida sobre lo que estaba pasando. Miró el frasco de cristal y vio las gotas líquido carmesí en el interior del tubo. Sus ojos recorrieron el frasco y se encontraron con la etiqueta blanca que adornaba el frente. Eso fue cuando leyó el nombre impreso en la etiqueta.

Al principio, ella no pudo entender el primer nombre. _Harry._ Se sentía como su corazón había dejado de latir cuando vio el nombre. Con gran esfuerzo, pasó el primer nombre y miró a la palabra al lado de él. _James._ Su mano temblaba mientras sostenía la botella de vidrio. Miró a la última _palabra_ _,_ _Potter_.

El tiempo se ralentizó para Lily mientras se sentaba mirando el nombre. _Harry James Potter._ Ella siguió leyendo el nombre, repitiendolo una y otra vez en su mente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las pocas gotas de sangre manchando el tubo antes de que mirara de nuevo a la etiqueta. Esta era la sangre de su hijo, _la_ sangre de su Harry. Su mente gritó un centenar de preguntas diferentes para preguntarlas en voz alta, pero se encontró incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar en el tubo de vidrio.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrar que James la miraba fijamente, estudiando en silencio su reacción. Lily negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclararla para poder pensar con claridad. Ella luchó para encontrar su voz, para poder preguntar qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué ...? ¿Qué es esto?" ella preguntó. "¿Es esto ... yo ... esto, esto no puede ..."

James se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano sobre la de ella, para que dejara de temblar, deteniendo efectivamente su discurso.

"Lily", comenzó, su voz nada más que un susurro. "Es Harry." él dijo. "Nuestro Harry vivo. Él es el Príncipe Oscuro."

Lily negó con la cabeza otra vez, a pesar de que no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba negando. ¿Fue el hecho de que su hijo estaba milagrosamente vivo o la última parte de la frase de James?

Su mano voló a su boca mientras sus ojos leyeron el nombre nuevo. De repente, ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y los sollozos sacudían todo su cuerpo. Miró a su marido, encontrando lágrimas en sus ojos también.

"¿Está vivo?" le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

James asintió con la cabeza, su garganta también se cerró por la emoción al hablar.

Lily de repente dejó escapar un grito ahogado en voz alta y, aunque las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos, ella estaba sonriendo.

"¡Oh ... Dios! ... ¡Gracias! ...¡Gracias! ... Gracias." se quedó sin aliento.

James la tomó en sus brazos y ambos se aferraron al otro, llorando libremente en los brazos del otro. Lily seguía susurrando su agradecimiento, no siendo capaz de detenerse. Su hijo estaba vivo, su Harry estaba vivo y bien y sería capaz de volver a verlo, sostenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Ella sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho ante la idea de ver a su hijo de nuevo.

Se salió del abrazo de James, frotándose los lagrimales y secando sus mejillas empapadas con las manos.

"¿Como está el?" preguntó con urgencia. "¿Está bien? ¿Has hablado con él, ¿qué dijo?" preguntó con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

James asintió.

"Hablé con él." dijo, al ver la forma en que los ojos de Lily se iluminaron de felicidad. "Pero ... él no está bien, está sufriendo de hipotermia." James le dijo con tristeza. "Cuando llegué a Nurmengard, la celda en la que estaba había sido inundada pero los guardias no lo sabían. Él ... él casi se ahoga."

Los ojos llorosos de Lily se llenaron de ira repentina.

"¿Cómo podrían no saber que sus celdas se han inundado?" ella preguntó. "Tenemos que sacarlo de allí, James!" empezó en estado de pánico. "Él no puede permanecer allí, casi muere!" ella se levantó de su asiento, en dirección a la chimenea.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" James preguntó confundido.

"Voy a llamar por floo a Dumbledore." Dijo Lily. "Él te ayudará a averiguar una manera de conseguir a Harry fuera de Nurmengard."

"¿Y entonces que?" Preguntó James. "¿Será mejor para él si fuera trasladado a Azkaban?"

El nombre de la prisión envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de Lily. Ella se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, sólo mirando a James con una expresión perdida. James se puso de pie, caminando hacia ella.

"Sirius y Remus se han ido a reunirse con Dumbledore. Ellos van a contarle lo de Harry. Dentro de unas horas, habrá una reunión que la Orden organizó y todo el mundo será informado." dijo James. "Sé que Dumbledore nos ayudará en todo lo que pueda para salvar a Harry. Vamos a tratar absolverlo de los cargos en su contra."

Lily asintió con la cabeza, mirando a James con cuidado, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Efectivamente, la cara de James cayó y él la miró con una expresión que rompía el corazón.

"Pero Lily, sabes tan bien como yo que no va a ser fácil. El ministro Fudge ya ha anunciado que el juicio será público, todo esto es un juego político para él y él no va a ser indulgente con Harry. A él no le importará si Harry es nuestro largo hijo perdido ".

"Pero tenemos que hacer algo ...!" Lily empezó a decir entrecortadamente, sollozando de nuevo.

"Shh, Lily," James le abrazó de nuevo, dejando que llorara en su pecho. "No me voy a dar por vencido sin luchar. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para llegar a Harry. No lo perderé de nuevo, te lo prometo." Consoló.

Él la llevó de nuevo a la silla y ambos se sentaron. Largos minutos pasaron en silencio, dando tiempo a Lily para refrenar sus lágrimas. James se sentó sujetando su mano, pero no habló.

De repente Lily habló, en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Cómo es él?" ella preguntó. Miró a James con los ojos bordeados de color rojo. "Nuestro hijo, ¿cómo es?"

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de James.

"Él ... bueno, él todavía tiene tus ojos." él respondió.

Lily sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No pensé que iba a cambiar." ella dijo, sonriendo a la memoria de su bebé.

"Se parece a mí." James afirmó. Incluso en el estado de ánimo depresivo no podía ocultar la chispa de orgullo en sus palabras. "De verdad, Lily, es un vivo retrato de mí, la única excepción son los ojos." Miró a Lily de repente. "¿Cuál fue la palabra que utilizaste para para describir lo parecidos que éramos Harry y yo?" preguntó. "Solías usar una palabra muy curiosa."

Lily sonrió.

"Escalofriante." ella respondió.

James se rió ante el recuerdo.

"Escalofriante, sí, eso es todo." se quedó en silencio de nuevo. "Es un poco espeluznante, pero de una manera asombrosa." él dijo. "Mi hijo es igual que yo." él susurró.

"Quiero verlo." Lily dijo en voz baja.

"Nurmengard no permite las visitas familiares, sólo Aurores." James dijo con tristeza.

Lily se levantó de su silla, arrollidandose ante James.

"Por favor, James!" rogó. "Tengo que verlo. Por favor, haga algo, quiero ver a mi hijo!"

James asintió con la cabeza. Trataría con todo lo que tenía para que Lily se encontrara con Harry, no importa a lo que tenía que renunciar.

La chimenea de repente disparó llamas verdes y la cabeza de Remus apareció en el fuego verde.

"James! Lily!"

Ambos corrieron a la chimenea, arrodillándose para enfrentar la llamada por floo.

"Remus Sí." James respondió rápidamente.

"La reunión está empezando en veinte minutos." Remus les dijo. "Venga."

James y Lily se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de Remus desapareció. Tanto el marido como la esposa de la mano cada uno agarraron un puñado de polvos flu, listo para ir a la sede.

Salieron juntos, sin soltarse las manos. Ninguno de ellos le dio una sola mirada a la mesa de la cocina, donde había dos platos y diversos platos de comida que a estas alturas se habían enfriado.

xxx

Las grandes puertas de roble fueron golpeadas ruidosamente por dos mortífagos. Ellas se abrieron, lo que les permitía el acceso. Los hombres corrieron dentro de la cámara, llegando a la mitad del suelo antes de doblarse ante el mago de ojos rojos. Voldemort estaba de pie con la espalda hacia ellos, sus huesudas manos aferradas a su espalda.

"¿Lo hicieron?" preguntó Voldemort, sin volverse a mirar a los hombres arrodillados en el suelo de mármol.

Uno de los hombres respondió, todavía en el suelo.

"Sí. Todo el papeleo ha sido enviado mi señor.. He acabo de recibir la confirmación. El juicio se llevará a cabo el día después de mañana".

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para mirar a los hombres. Su máscara inexpresiva ocultó su satisfacción por conocer la noticia. Hizo un gesto con la mano y los dos hombres se pusieron de pie, pero sus cabezas permanecieron inclinadas, sin atreverse a alzarla en la presencia de su amo.

Voldemort se acercó a ellos, teniendo en cuenta el temblor en los hombres mientras él se les acercaba.

"No habrá errores." Él advirtió. "Todo tiene que ir como estaba previsto. No voy a tolerar ni el más mínimo de los problemas." sus ojos rojos escaneó cada uno de los hombres. "La vida de mi hijo está en juego y si _algo le pasa_ , me aseguraré de los dos de ustedes tengan una muerte lenta y terriblemente doloroso. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor, entendido." Ambos mortífagos respondieron con terror claro en sus voces.

"Salgan y hagan los preparativos." Voldemort instruyó.

Los hombres corrieron fuera de la cámara, no quedandose un momento más de lo que tenían que hacerlo.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para mirar a los pocos y selectos miembros del círculo interno que lo esperaban en la esquina. Estos cuatro Mortífagos eran los únicos que habían conocido a Harry. Voldemort dio sus órdenes.

"Nott, prepare a los demás. Explíqueles claramente qué es lo que tienen que hacer."

Nott se inclinó ante su amo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Voldemort miró a Lucius.

"¿Estás preparado?" preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Si mi señor." Lucius respondió. "Voy a estar allí al menos una hora antes."

"Bien." Voldemort respondió.

Sus ojos rojos se trasladaron a los últimos dos mortífagos.

"Macnair, tienes que arreglar la cubierta."

El hombre inclinó la cabeza, aceptando la cesión.

"Mi señor, ¿usted desea un muggle para ser el señuelo o una sangre sucia?"

Voldemort agitó una mano con impaciencia hacia él.

"No me importa, siempre y cuando puedas controlarlos!" él chasqueó.

Macnair hizo una profunda reverencia, con la esperanza de escapar de un castigo por molestar al mago oscuro.

"Si mi señor."

Voldemort le ignoró y echó un vistazo a la última Mortífaga. Bella lo miró, con los pesados párpados enrojecidos e inyectados en sangre. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, una hazaña que sólo ella lograba hacer, aparte de Harry.

"Sólo dos noches más, Bella." Voldemort dijo, su voz baja y algo tranquila. "El día después de mañana, Harry será llevado para su juicio." sonrió, al fin, permitiendo que su máscara caiga. "El día después de mañana, Harry estará de regreso a casa."

xxx


	2. El Día del Juicio

**15**

 **El Día del Juicio**

La noticia se había extendido como la pólvora por todo el mundo mago; el Príncipe Oscuro iba a ser juzgado. El juicio sorprendentemente rápido fue anunciado hace sólo unos días y desde entonces todos los periódicos, revistas, radios mágicas, cada medio de comunicación sólo tenía un tema de discusión; el destino del Príncipe Oscuro.

El Profeta contaba con una serie de entrevistas exclusivas con el Ministro de Magia, alegando que el Ministro se había comprometido a dar al hijo de Voldemort un juicio "objetivo y justo". También afirmó que el Ministro personalmente había atrasado todas las demás fechas y adelantado el juicio contra el Príncipe Oscuro, por lo que podría ser condenado de forma rápida, en el cuarto día de su captura. Pero la mayor parte del mundo mágico no se molestaba en lo más mínimo si el juicio era justo o no. Argumentaron de por qué había un juicio en absoluto. Todo lo que querían era que el chico fuera lanzado ante los Dementores y pusiera fin a todo.

En el día del juicio, el Ministerio de Magia estaba lleno de emoción. Un espectacular número de personas había llegado, con la esperanza de vislumbrar el muchacho. Hasta ahora, había habido muy poco revelado sobre el hijo del Señor Oscuro, pero hoy iba a ser llevado ante el Wizengamot para ser juzgado. Los periodistas se encontraban entre el público, tratando de llegar lo más cerca posible de la entrada a la sala, de modo que cuando el Príncipe Oscuro fue traído, serían capaces de conseguir una foto de él.

Pero no todo el mundo en el Ministerio estaba entusiasmado con el juicio. Había dos personas, en particular, que estaban tratando con todo lo posible detener el juicio por completo. James y Lily Potter habían estado en el Ministerio desde las primeras horas de la mañana, después de no haber tenido suerte los días anteriores, para ver al Ministro Fudge. Desde que Dumbledore informó a Fudge, hace dos días, quien era en realidad el Príncipe Oscuro, el Ministro se había negado a encontrarse con James o Lily. Por supuesto todo sería negado una vez que el juicio hubiera concluido y la sentencia se hubiera llevado a cabo. A los Potter le dirían que era lamentable que el Ministro no hubiera podido haber sido localizado, que era un hombre muy ocupado y las reuniones no siempre eran posible.

Pero el día del juicio, James y Lily se negaron a ser ignorados. Ambos trataron de llegar a un miembro del Wizengamot para que pudieran hablar con ellos. James finalmente vio a Julian Reid, el Senior Subsecretario del Ministro.

"Reid, necesito hablar contigo." James dijo, apresurándose a él.

"No puedo hablar contigo ahora, Potter." Julian respondió rápidamente, alejándose de él.

"Sólo necesito un minuto para hablar contigo o el Ministro." James declaró mientras corría junto al mago.

Julian apenas miró en dirección a James mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

"El Ministro Fudge está demasiado ocupado para hablar con nadie en este momento." él respondió.

"¡He estado tratando de hablar con el ministro Fudge desde hace dos días ya!" James exclamó: "¡Me está evitando y tú también!"

Julian se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a James, un profundo suspiro escapó del hombre de pelo rubio.

"No te estoy evitando." aseguró. "Pero sé por qué quieres hablar conmigo. El Ministro Fudge me habló de su conversación con Albus Dumbledore." el hombre de ojos marrones miró con tristeza a James. "Lo siento, Potter, realmente lo siento." dijo. "Sé que estás tratando de proteger a tu hijo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Él tiene que rendir cuentas por sus crímenes."

"¡Pero eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte!" James dijo, tratando desesperadamente de hacer que el hombre entendiera. "¡A Harry le han lavado el cerebro! ¡Merlín sabe con qué cosas le ha estado llenando la cabeza ese monstruo desde que era un bebé!" James dijo con odio. "No es como si cualquier cosa hecha por Harry haya sido por su propia voluntad. ¡Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por orden de Voldemort!"

Julian se erizó horriblemente en el nombre del Señor Oscuro y miró fijamente a James.

"¡Maldita sea, Potter!" dijo entre dientes. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no digas su nombre?"

James normalmente discutiría pero hoy bajó la cabeza y aceptó la reprimenda.

"Está bien, no lo volveré a decir." prometió. "Pero, por favor, sólo escúchame." dijo. "No vayan adelante con un juicio público. Habla con el Ministro, convéncelo de hacer un juicio a puerta cerrada, en su lugar. La fecha se ha adelantado demasiado rápido, la defensa no ha tenido tiempo para prepararse. Por favor, Reid, sólo danos la oportunidad de explicar las circunstancias especiales en un juicio a puerta cerrada".

Pero el subsecretario del Ministro negó con la cabeza aún cuando James estaba hablando.

"Lo siento, pero el Ministro no va a estar de acuerdo con eso." dijo, entrando en el ascensor ahora desocupado.

"¡Reid, escúchame!" James dijo, su mano salió disparada bloqueando la puerta del ascensor, parando al mago de salir. "Por favor, te lo ruego." dijo en voz baja. "¡Si siguen adelante con este juicio público, no será justo por Harry! Su situación necesita ser explicada adecuadamente, simplemente no es posible en un juicio público." miró suplicante al hombre. "Reid, por favor, dale una oportunidad. ¡Sólo tiene dieciséis años!"

Julian dio un paso adelante, con los ojos marrones fijos con dureza sobre James.

"¡Sí, solo dieciséis años, y ya tiene todos esos cargos de asesinato contra él!" siseó de vuelta.

James vaciló, su mirada no podía encontrarse con el otro hombre.

"Pero..."

"Potter, mira," Julian interrumpió. "Si tuviera cualquier cosa que decir en esto hablaría con el Ministro. No necesariamente quiero estar involucrado en un juicio de alto perfil. ¡Pero tú mismo has visto qué tipo de asistencia tenemos ya y el juicio no es hasta dentro de cuatro horas! "se encontró con la mirada preocupada del Auror. "Fudge ama la publicidad", le confió en voz baja. "No va a considerar un juicio a puerta cerrada. Él prometió al pueblo un juicio brutal y eso es exactamente lo que va a entregar."

James lo sabía. Fue por eso que estaba luchando para evitarlo de alguna manera. Sabía que una vez que Harry pusiera un pie en la sala del tribunal, no iba a salir de él.

"Si hablo con él ..."

"No te va a escuchar." Julian le dijo. "No va a escuchar a nadie." dio un paso atrás en el ascensor, mirando a James con los ojos tristes. "Lo siento, Potter, no hay nada que pueda hacer."

James soltó la puerta y ésta se cerró al instante, el ascensor surgió a la vida, teniendo a Julian fuera de la vista.

xxx

Dumbledore se unió a James y Lily en un largo pasillo vacío del Ministerio. Él acababa de ver al Ministro que al mismo tiempo estaba evitando a los Potter, pero no pudo mantener a Dumbledore a distancia.

"¿Que te dijo?" Lily preguntó apresuradamente, tan pronto como el mago de cabellos plateados los alcanzó.

"Él no está dispuesto a tener un juicio a puerta cerrada." Dumbledore informó con tristeza.

Lily cerró los ojos en la derrota, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Oh, no!" respiró, ahora con pánico. Dumbledore había sido su última esperanza.

"El Ministro insiste en que es justo tener un juicio público." Dumbledore continuó, "Le expliqué lo delicado del caso, pero Fudge no estaba interesado. Objetó a la idea, diciendo que nosotros podríamos presentar la evidencia que tengamos en el juicio público."

"¡Ese es el punto!" James echaba humo. "¡No tenemos muchas evidencias! ¡El juicio fue anunciado ayer! No ha habido tiempo para reunir nada en su defensa. ¡Es por eso que necesitamos un juicio a puerta cerrada, uno que nos de más tiempo para hablar con cada uno!" se pasó una mano por el pelo agitado. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó, más para sí mismo.

"Ahora, vamos a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer, para asegurarnos de que Harry sale de ese juicio sano y salvo." Dumbledore dijo en voz baja. "Fudge no cree en la profecía, como muchos otros. No se da cuenta que al destruir a Harry, él efectivamente está destruyendo cualquier oportunidad que tenemos por terminar con Voldemort."

Sacudió lejos el recuerdo de cómo algunos miembros de la Orden habían reaccionado hace dos noches, en la reunión que reveló que Harry Potter era el Príncipe Oscuro. Moody, en particular, había sido bastante hiriente, en primer lugar, cuestionando el hechizo de identidad utilizado y luego insistiendo en que Harry no podía ser el elegido, ya que él fue corrompido por quedarse con Voldemort todos esos años.

"¿Entonces, qué debemos hacer?" preguntó Lily, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

Dumbledore se tomó un momento para responder.

"Sabemos lo que Fudge ha decidido hacer con Harry." dijo en voz baja. "Él quiere el beso. Todos sabemos eso. Pero Fudge no puede sentenciarlo al beso si Harry demuestra ser útil para el Ministerio."

"¿Útil?" preguntó James. "Al igual que, ¿darnos secretos, información sobre Voldemort?"

Dumbledore inclinado la cabeza.

"Sí."

"No creo que vaya a hacer eso." James negó con la cabeza, "Él no se rompió bajo el interrogatorio de los guardias en Nurmengard. No creo que lo vaya a hacer aquí."

"Él no tiene que hacerlo." dijo Dumbledore. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dar entender que Harry finalmente dará la información. No tendrá que decir nada hoy." sonrió con tristeza a los padres. "Me imagino lo leal que Harry debe ser a Voldemort en este momento, pero eso puede cambiar. Harry es la mano derecha de Voldemort, el conocimiento que tiene sobre Voldemort y sus mortífagos es invaluable. Necesitamos que el Wizengamot crea que si le permiten vivir, Harry finalmente dará información crucial".

"Pero, Harry todavía estará de por vida en Azkaban por las Imperdonables que realizó." Lily dijo con la voz quebrada. "¿Qué clase de vida va a tener si la pasa entre rejas en Azkaban con ... con Dementores, rompiéndolo para que de información sobre Voldemort?" preguntó ella con lágrimas.

"He estado pensando en esto desde que tomé la decisión de defender a Harry en su juicio." Dumbledore dijo, bajando la voz a un mero susurro. "Me he dado cuenta de que la única manera de que podamos salvar a Harry de una sentencia de por vida es si sugerimos que los asesinatos que se le atribuyen a Harry son un caso de IIC."

"¿Crímenes Inducidos por Imperio?" Lily cuestionó.

"Exactamente," Dumbledore asintió. "Harry puede ser excusado si podemos hacer que el Wizengamot crea que todos los crímenes que cometió estaba bajo la maldición Imperius. Ya que, Voldemort es bastante aficionado a esta imperdonable, por lo que podrían creernos."

"O puede que no. Después de todo, realmente no hay ninguna manera de probar si alguien estaba bajo la maldición Imperius en el momento de cometer el delito." Lily dijo preocupada.

"Exactamente," Dumbledore sonrió. "Si no podemos probar que Harry estaba bajo la influencia de la maldición, ellos tampoco podrán probar que Harry no lo estaba. El Wizengamot tendrá que tomarlo en consideración si hacemos un reclamo a la IIC durante el juicio. Sin nada mas, sólo puede comprarnos tiempo en lo que el Wizengamot tendrá que investigar y luego aceptar o rechazar la reclamación de IIC y puede tomar varias audiencias".

James se encontró relajándose un poco, escuchando a Dumbledore planificar la defensa. Ni siquiera le molestaba si iban a estar potencialmente _mintiendo_ para salvar a Harry. Siempre y cuando consiguieran sacar a Harry de este lío, James estaba dispuesto a decir o hacer lo que sea.

Un fuerte ruido los distrajo y los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver una puerta abriéndose en el extremo y un grupo de magos dirigiéndose al pasillo. Los cinco hombres que de repente aparecieron, miraron hacia ellos pero no parecían importarle en lo más mínimo. El sonido de cadenas, tintineando y traqueteando, le dijo a James lo que ocurría antes de que la vista lo asaltara.

Harry era llevado al corredor por dos hombres, mientras que los otros cinco lo rodeaban, aparentemente haciendo guardia a su alrededor. James sintió su aliento engancharse en su pecho al ver a su hijo, encadenado, llevado con la disposición fría de los magos. Su mirada se fijó en las cadenas de aspecto pesado alrededor de las muñecas de Harry, conectadas a una larga y gruesa cadena que llevaba en sus pies donde sus tobillos también estaban esposados. Oyó a Lily jadear a su lado. Él la miró para verla con sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en el chico al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba temblando, las manos temblando en sus costados mientras miraba al chico de cabello oscuro, en sorpresa silenciosa.

Harry giró la cabeza una fracción para mirarlos, habiendo sentido sus ojos en él. Se detuvo un momento ante la visión de Lily. Su expresión se mantuvo igual, impasible y distante, pero algo brilló en sus ojos. Su mirada inquebrantable se quedó en Lily, buscando algo con atención.

Lily sintió el peso de la mirada fija de su hijo perdido caer en ella, aplastando su corazón hasta que sangraba. Ella dio un paso hacia su hijo, con la voz reducida a un mero susurro al pronunciar su nombre.

"Harry."

Fue entonces cuando Harry miró hacia otro lado, ignorando por completo a los otros dos magos y a ella. Lily se sentía como si fuera incapaz de moverse mientras observaba como los siete hombres se llevaban al chico de dieciséis años a una habitación en el lado opuesto del pasillo, alejándose de ellos. Harry fue llevado a la habitación y los siete magos entraron antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un pequeño golpe.

Lily volvió para mirar a Dumbledore y James. Ella no sabía qué decir, su voz incapaz de pasar de su dolorido pecho y el nudo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Ella acababa de ver a su hijo, el hijo que pensó que había perdido hace tantos años, pero que aún no se le permitía llegar a él, sostenerlo o darle un abrazo o incluso hablar con él. La determinación de Lily de no llorar, de no derramar más lágrimas, se rompió y ella bajó la cabeza cuando la quemadura de las lágrimas comenzó en sus ojos.

Brazos fuertes la rodearon y la abrazaron, apoyó la cabeza en un pecho familiar. Lily dejó que James la abrazara y consolara mientras lloraba en silencio, preguntándose por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel.

Xxx

Sirius inspeccionó el atrio lleno de bulliciosa gente, tratando de entrar ya sea en el Ministerio e ir a diferentes departamentos o tratando de salir por las chimeneas o salida de visitantes. No importa el día o la época del año, el Ministerio de Magia siempre estaba lleno de brujas y magos. Pero hoy en día se produjo un aumento significativo en el número de personas en el Ministerio. No era difícil de averiguar por qué. El juicio tenía tal publicidad que, incluso en los cortos cuatro días desde la captura de Harry, parecía que medio mundo mágico había venido para presenciar un momento histórico.

Sirius suspiró, cerrando los ojos para frotarse la frente. Ya tenía dolor de cabeza y el juicio todavía no había comenzado. Se sentía ansioso y preocupado por el destino de su ahijado. No tanto por amor a Harry sino por James. Por mucho que le doliera a admitir, no conocía a Harry. Es a James, a quien conocía desde que tenía once años. Había crecido con él en Hogwarts y consideraba a James como a un hermano. No quería verlo herido y eso era inevitable si este juicio seguía adelante.

"Patético, ¿no es así?" dijo una voz ronca a su lado.

Sirius volvió la cabeza para mirar a Moody.

"¿El qué?" preguntó.

"¡La cantidad de personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí durante horas sólo para ver a un asesino!" sacudió la cabeza con furia, el horripilante pelo agitándose alrededor. "¡Lo están convirtiendo en una celebridad!"

Sirius suspiró, demasiado cansado para discutir con su compañero. Moody se negaba a mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo cuando se trataba del "El Príncipe Oscuro '.

A través de la multitud de magos y brujas, Sirius de repente vio a Remus, dirigirse hacia él. Se veía profundamente molesto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sirius preguntó al momento que Remus llegó a él y a Moody.

"Acabo de hablar con James." Remus susurró. _"Él está aquí."_

"¿Ya?" Sirius preguntó sorprendido. "El juicio no es hasta dentro de otra hora."

"Los guardias le trajeron de Nurmengard un poco antes de lo previsto, por razones de seguridad." Remus explicó en voz baja. "Nadie iba a saber que ya estaba aquí. Los guardias lo trajeron de Nurmengard en la ruta habitual," Remus continuó, "pero cuando lo llevaban a la sala de espera, se encontró en el pasillo con James, Lily y Dumbledore."

Sirius sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido. Harry estaba aquí para ser juzgado. Aunque ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, no estaba totalmente preparado para ello. Sintió pánico, casi como si fuera él quien estuviera frente al Wizengamot, acusado de usar Imperdonables.

"¿Cómo está James?" preguntó.

Remus suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Él le está haciendo frente, pero Lily está ... inconsolable." murmuró. "No puedo soportar verla llorar," él comenzó, viéndose molesto. "Quiere ver a Harry, hablar con él, pero no le está permitido. Le expliqué que sólo los funcionarios del Ministerio pueden ver a un acusado antes del juicio." sacudió la cabeza. "Pero ella estaba demasiado molesta para escuchar."

Sirius sintió que su corazón se rompía por Lily. Ella era como una hermana para él y Remus. Es por eso que Sirius nunca tomaba en serio sus quejas y regaños. Siempre había considerado que es lo que las hermanas hacían con sus hermanos.

"¿Dónde está Lily?" preguntó Sirius.

"Dumbledore está tratando de calmarla. La ha llevado a la oficina de James." respondió Remus. "Cuando me fui, James iba a entrar a ver a Harry, hablar con él antes de que comience el juicio."

"Parece que Potter no es el único con ganas de hablar con él." Moody repente interrumpió.

Remus y Sirius se volvieron hacia Moody inquisitivamente, pero Moody solamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el atrio principal. Remus y Sirius siguieron la mirada descoordinada del Auror y vio una cara familiar entre la multitud de gente.

Un hombre alto, de pelo rubio estaba ocupado hablando con un mago, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole, pero su agitación era evidente por la forma en que estaba jugando con la cabeza de su serpiente en el bastón, girando y pasando los dedos sutilmente sobre la cabeza de plata.

"¿Qué demonios?" Sirius gruñó a la vista. "¿Qué está haciendo ese hijo de puta aquí?"

"Deberíamos averiguarlo." Remus gruñó en voz baja.

Remus y Sirius ambos se dirigieron hacia Lucius Malfoy, dejando Moody atrás. Lucius vio a los dos hombres dirigiéndose hacia él, y amablemente se excusó con el hombre con el que estaba hablando.

Sirius, que se había precipitado por delante de Remus, llegó a Lucius primero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sirius le preguntó amenazantemente, tenía muy poca paciencia cuando se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre de pelo rubio sonrió profundamente, una elegante ceja levantada con fingida sorpresa.

"Debo estar confundido. Pensé que esto era el Ministerio de Magia." dijo con su acento habitual. "No necesito tu permiso o aprobación para estar aquí."

Sirius lo miró con odio. Remus se puso de pie junto a él, tranquilo y sereno como siempre, pero incluso hoy en su voz llevaba ira.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" preguntó. "¿Qué negocio te trae al Ministerio, _especialmente_ el día de hoy?"

Lucius simplemente sonrió al hombre lobo.

"Mi negocio es personal." afirmó, altanero.

"¡Sí, muy personal!" dijo Sirius. "¡Pero puedes olvidarte! ¡No serás capaz de verlo y si pones un pie en esta sala, yo ...!"

"Guarda tu despotrique, Black." Lucius lo cortó con pereza. "No he venido aquí para el juicio del Príncipe Oscuro. No tengo ningún interés en ello." se encogió de hombros.

"¡Oh por supuesto!" Sirius comenzó con enojo: "¿Por qué _estaría_ s interesado? ¡Después de todo, no _eres_ un Mortífago!" Sirius dijo con sarcasmo. Odiaba que Lucius fuera un Mortífago del círculo interno y se saliera con la suya.

"Ya, Black. Pensé que ya pasamos por esto. Si me acusas de ser un Mortífago, podría quitarte tu credencial." dijo Lucius. "La última vez me conformé con degradarte de rango, pero esta vez, puede que sólo quiera tu credencial como un bonito trofeo."

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No te he llamado Mortífago. ¡Dije que _no_ eras un Mortífago!" Sirius señaló. Se había dado cuenta de cómo jugar a este juego. "Pero tengo unos pocos nombres que me gustaría llamarte ...!"

Remus le tocó el brazo, deteniéndolo de abusar verbalmente del hombre. Se encontró con los fríos ojos grises del mago aristócrata.

"Como funcionarios del Ministerio, tenemos derecho a cuestionar tu aparición en el Ministerio de Magia." Remus dijo con calma.

Lucius se enderezó, estando más alto mientras miraba por encima del hombro a los dos hombres.

"Tengo una reunión organizada con la señora Edgecombe. Voy ampliar la Mansión y necesito que mi sistema Flu sea actualizado para incluir las nuevas chimeneas." él respondió con frialdad.

"¿Y se te ocurrió concertar una cita _hoy_ de todos los días?" preguntó Sirius, con sorna.

"De hecho, he tenido esta cita concretada desde la semana pasada." Lucius respondió. "Puedes verlo en los registros, cosa que, sin duda harás." añadió con una sonrisa. "Bueno, debería irme para no llegar tarde a mi reunión." se apartó de los dos Aurores. "No me gustaría mantener a Madame Edgecombe esperando." se alejó antes de pararse, dándose la vuelta para sonreír a Sirius. "Ah, y dile a tu amigo, _Potter,_ que se divierta en el juicio."

Sirius se iba a lanzar a por él, pero Remus lo agarró fuerte del brazo, impidiéndole alcanzar su varita o ir contra Malfoy. Con una sonrisa, Lucius se volvió y se alejó en dirección al ascensor.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!" Sirius maldijo con rabia. "¡Juro por Dios, que yo podría matarlo con mis propias manos!"

Remus estaba mirando detrás de Lucius, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"¿Te das cuenta de la forma en la que estaba actuando?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¡Sí, como él siempre actúa!" Sirius escupió. "¡Desagradable y creído!"

Remus negó con la cabeza.

"No, era diferente hoy." afirmó. Sirius se volvió para mirar a Remus con sorpresa. Remus se encontró con la mirada confundida de su amigo. "¿Tú no lo notaste?" preguntó. Sirius negó con la cabeza. Remus miró por encima de los ascensores, viendo como el mago de cabello rubio entraba en el ascensor. "Está nervioso por algo." Remus dijo en voz baja.

"¿Nervioso?" Sirius cuestionó con incredulidad. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Fue todo lo que hizo." Remus respondió. "Estaba jugando con su bastón, como si quisiera sacar su varita. Esa es una señal clara de estar nervioso." Explicó Remus. "Entonces el sudor en su frente, la expresión enmascarada en sus ojos y el esfuerzo que puso en actuar a sus anchas, todo sugiere que estaba actuando." Remus se quedó en silencio por un momento, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras pensaba sobre la conversación. "¿Te ha resultado extraño el modo en que se tomó el tiempo para explicarte por qué estaba aquí? Él incluso nos incitó a que comprobáramos los registros para ver si en realidad había concretado una reunión con Edgecombe la semana pasada y apuesto a que la tiene. Todo conduce a una cosa, una coartada".

Sirius de repente lo vio de la misma manera que Remus.

"Una coartada." repitió lentamente. "¿Qué está planeando?" preguntó.

Remus de repente corrió hacia los ascensores.

"Él no es el tipo que hace planes." le dijo a un Sirius siguiéndolo. "De esa parte siempre se encarga a _su_ amo."

xxx

James entró a la habitación donde retenían a Harry. Tan pronto como entró, los guardias lo miraron, pero ellos no lo detuvieron o incluso lo cuestionaron. James se dio cuenta de que los dos guardias que había conocido en Nurmengard, Davis y Jackson, se encontraban entre los siete guardias. Se encontró con sus miradas y los dos hombres asintieron hacia él en señal de saludo.

James cerró la puerta y se acercó a donde Harry estaba sentado, aún encadenado. El guardia sentado en la silla frente a Harry se levantó cuando James se acercó. Silenciosamente le ofreció a James el asiento y se acercó a un rincón de la habitación. James asintió con la cabeza al hombre en agradecimiento mientras tomaba la silla ofrecida. Por el rabillo del ojo, James atrapó a Jackson haciendo gestos a los guardias sentados alrededor y cerca de James para alejarse. Se levantaron, dando a James un poco de intimidad.

Una vez sentado James vio a Harry apropiadamente. Él sintió la bilis en la garganta al ver a las esposas de aspecto pesadas fijas alrededor de las muñecas aún vendadas de su hijo. Su mirada preocupada se levantó hacia la cara de Harry para ver que el chico mantenía los ojos bajos, ignorándolo por completo. James notó con alivio que se veía un poco mejor desde la primera vez que lo había visto hace dos días. No parecía tan cansado, pero todavía estaba muy lejos de verse completamente sano.

Tragando con dificultad, James habló en voz baja.

"¿Harry?"

Harry alzó la vista en su nombre, su expresión tan fría y sin emociones como la última vez que había hablado con él.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó James de todas formas. Miró a los guardias a través de la habitación. "No ha habido ninguna _otra,_ situación, ¿no?"

Una lenta sonrisa satisfecha se extendió en los labios de Harry. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras escudriñaba el hombre con cara de preocupación.

"No", respondió, su voz igual de tranquila. "Vas a estar muy desilusionado al oír que no han sido más creativos cuando se trata de técnicas de interrogatorio".

"¿Te interrogaron de nuevo?" James se apresuró a preguntar.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado, cambiando sus restricciones.

"Sabían que no podían sacar nada de mí, así que dejaron de intentarlo."

James dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tenía la esperanza de que los guardias simplemente dejaran solo a Harry después de casi matarlo, incluso si no quisieran hacerlo.

"Sé que debes estar nervioso por ser procesado en el juicio." James dijo, su voz era apenas un susurro. "Pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para protegerte."

Harry estaba observando cuidadosamente a James, sus penetrantes ojos verdes se estrecharon por las palabras de James y su expresión se volvió seria.

"Eso es muy noble de tu parte", se burló, "pero yo no necesito protección y menos _de_ _tu_ parte."

Las palabras golpearon a James duro, dejándolo sin habla por un momento. Trató de ignorar su ira y rechazo, pero no pudo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, la puerta se abrió y dos Aurores entraron. Ignoraron a Harry y a James, sólo echándoles un vistazo. James los reconoció como, Fredrick Jones y Kevin Banks, dos Aurores Senior que por lo general tomaban el necesario papeleo y los presos que eran llevados a juicio. Los Aurores se acercaron a los guardias de Nurmengard, presentándose a sí mismos.

James se volvió hacia Harry, pero el chico tenía su mirada puesta en los dos recién llegados. Tanto Harry como James vieron como Jones hablaba con Davis, que leía su portapapeles.

"¿Puede usted confirmar que todo el papeleo necesario está completo lo más preciso y conciso posible?" preguntó Jones.

"Sí." Davis le tendió el archivo a Jones, quien lo tomó, pasándoselo a a Banks.

"¿Tiene usted algún artículo adquirido del prisionero que debe ser entregados al Ministerio?" preguntó Jones.

Davis sacó una bolsa de plástico transparente, ofreciéndosela a Jones. James pudo ver que la bolsa contenía las armas de Harry, varias cuchillas y dagas, un lío de metal reluciente brillaba desde detrás del confinamiento de plástico. James siquiera vio la máscara de plata que pertenecía a Harry.

Harry se removió en su asiento, casi como si se estuviera preparando para saltar hacia Auror, y tomar sus posesiones. James estaba seguro de que si no hubiera estado encadenado, habría tratado de recuperar sus cosas. Pero Harry se quedó en su asiento, mirando con ojos ardientes como el Auror de pelo gris pasaba la bolsa a Banks.

"¿Tiene la varita del prisionero?" preguntó Jones.

"No, la varita ya ha sido entregada al Ministerio por el Escuadrón Especial que lo capturó." Davis respondió. "El formulario correspondiente está incluido en el archivo."

Ante la mención de su varita, James miró a Harry. Él vio cómo tenía la mandíbula apretada en la ira y sus ojos color esmeralda casi ardían de rabia.

"Muy bien, eso es todo." Jones dijo, finalmente levantando la vista de su portapapeles. "Muchas gracias señores. Podemos hacernos cargo de las cosas desde aquí. ", dijo Jones, su rostro fuertemente arrugado permitió una pequeña sonrisa cortés.

Los siete guardias asintieron, se dieron la mano con Jones y Banks y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, saliendo uno por uno. Jackson fue el último en salir. Miró a Harry, encontrándose con su mirada. Él no dijo nada, pero miró a James antes de salir en silencio. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y cuatro Aurores entraron, asumiendo el deber de montar guardia. James vio como los cuatro hombres entraban y echaban un vistazo a Harry antes de que sus mandíbulas cayeran por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se movían entre Harry y James, con shock y confusión evidente en sus expresiones.

Harry los ignoró, todavía con los ojos fijos en la bolsa que agarraba Banks. Vio como Banks tomó la bolsa y se dirigía a una de las esquina de la habitación. Empujó una puerta metálica para revelar una boca de conducto. Dejó caer la bolsa en la boca y hasta Harry pudo oír como la bolsa se deslizaba por el tubo metálico, descendiendo más profundo en el laberinto que era el Ministerio. Banks cerró la puerta y se volvió, yendo detrás de Jones fuera de la habitación, sin haber dicho ni una palabra a nadie en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí.

La mirada de Harry se detuvo en la puerta metálica.

"¿Harry? ¿Harry?"

Molesto, Harry se volvió para encontrar la mirada preocupada de James.

"No hables en el juicio." le dio instrucciones James en voz baja. "Déjanos a nosotros hablar. No importa qué, no te opongas ni ofrezcas ningún comentario _a_ _cualquier cosa_ que te digan, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry no respondió y apartó la mirada de James, actuando como si no hubiera escuchado lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

"¡Harry, por favor ...!" James se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Moody entró.

James se levantó de su asiento al ver a Alastor Moody. Él sabía que el hombre no podría haber venido solo para ver a Harry, ya que había dejado muy claro sus sentimientos en relación a Harry en la reunión de la Orden cuando alardeó que Harry era '¡Un asesino a sangre fría que se merecía algo peor que el beso! James todavía le resultaba difícil no maldecirlo.

El ojo mágico de Moody se estableció en Harry y dio un pequeño salto en el zócalo. Como los demás, la reacción de Moody al ver el asombroso parecido entre Harry y su padre, James, fue una de asombro y sorpresa. Pero el legendario Auror se apresuró a recuperar la compostura, no perdió más de tres segundos en mirar a Harry antes de que le estuviera haciendo señas a James para venir con él. James no tardó en actuar, corriendo hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó James.

"Pensé que deberías saber que Malfoy está aquí." dijo Moody, su brusca voz bajó a un gruñido silencioso.

"¿Por qué está aquí?" James preguntó rápidamente.

"Black y Lupin fueron a hablar con él, pero me imaginé que no tenía ninguna razon. Ese odioso bastardo no regaló nada. Pensé que debías estar advertido." él miró más allá de James a Harry, que estaba sentado mirándolos. "Estate alerta cuando lo lleves a la sala del tribunal. No sabes lo que Malfoy podría estar planeando."

James no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

"Moody, ¿realmente esperas que Malfoy intenté algo? ¿En el corazón del Ministerio? Quizás Malfoy es un hijo de puta, pero no es estúpido." dijo James. "Probablemente está aquí para espiar. No va a intentar cualquier cosa solo."

"¿Quién dice que está solo, Potter?" Moody dijo en su habitual tono paranoico.

"¿Quién más podría estar con él?" preguntó James. "¿No estarás sugiriendo que Malfoy atacaría el Ministerio con un equipo de Mortífagos? Él ama demasiado su cubierta para volarla."

"Yo no estaba pensando en Mortífagos." Moody admitió en voz baja.

James se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Moody hablaba en serio.

"¡Vamos, Alastor!" dijo James entre dientes con rabia. "Realmente no puedes creer que Voldemort vendría aquí. ¡Es el Ministerio de Magia!" señaló. "No hay manera de que pudiera poner un pie aquí!"

Harry de repente dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, haciendo que James diera un latigazo alrededor. Las manos esposadas de Harry volaron hasta su frente, dejando escapar un silbido bajo mientras sus dedos se agarraban la cabeza en un inmenso dolor. Los cuatro Aurores tenían sus varitas dirigidas a Harry en un santiamén, pero se vieron confundidos cuando Harry no hizo nada más que frotarse la frente, jadeando rápidamente. Antes de que James pudiera preguntarle a Harry qué iba mal, él de repente alzó la vista hacia él. Una risa baja dejó a Harry mientras miraba a James.

"Piénsalo de nuevo", dijo, sin aliento. "Él está aquí."

xxx

Las palabras no se registraron en un primer momento, ya que James había estado conversando con Moody en voz baja, y no creían que fuera posible que Harry los hubiera escuchado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo qué quería decir, sintió que el orbe de cristal en su cinturón de repente se calentaba. Un segundo después, un estridente pitido comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Horrorizado, James miró a su orbe de Auror viéndolo de color rojo brillante y emitiendo el pitido de la alarma. Miró a Moody agarrando su orbe de Auror también, de color rojo brillante y sonando. Los otros cuatro Aurors estaban en las mismas. James miró a Moody, demasiado sorprendido para decir una palabra. Había sólo una instancia en la que sus orbes de Aurores podrían brillar de color rojo y tener voz de alarma; cuando estaban bajo ataque.

Un segundo después, James estaba completamente en modo Auror, sacando su varita y ladrando órdenes a los otros cuatro Aurores.

"¡Griffin! ¡Stevenson! ¡Ambos salgan y vigilad la habitación! ¡Que nadie entre aquí!" señaló a los otros dos Aurores. "¡Ferguson! ¡Smith! ¡Ustedes dos se quedan con él!" hizo un gesto a Harry. _"¡No_ lo pierdan de vista!"

"¡Sí señor!" los cuatro Aurores respondieron.

James miró por última vez a Harry, viendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Salió de la habitación con Moody, sin decir una palabra más.

xxx

Cuando James y Moody salieron corriendo de la habitación para hacer su camino hacia el atrio principal del Ministerio, se encontraron casi aplastados hasta morir ya que todo el mundo dentro del edificio luchaba por salir. El completo caos había estallado ya que el sonido de alarma tenía a todos en estado de pánico. Sólo había una fuerza que podría atreverse a atacar el Ministerio y todo el mundo sabía quién era. Voldemort había llegado, para recuperar a su hijo.

Lo único que todos podían pensar era en escapar antes de cruzarse en el camino del Señor Oscuro. El problema que se presentaba era que las salidas estaban ubicadas en el atrio principal y este era, al parecer donde estaba la amenaza. Así que las brujas y los magos se revolvían en cualquier dirección, con tal de escapar del Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos.

La mayoría de los Aurores estaban luchando para ir en la dirección opuesta a la avalancha de personas. Ellos estaban tratando de llegar al atrio principal, para poder luchar contra la amenaza. Pero eso estaba resultando casi imposible ya que el público mágico sentía demasiado pánico y miedo para escuchar cualquier orden. Ignoraron a los Aurores cuando ellos trataron de gritarles y decirles a dónde ir y qué hacer. Al final, los Aurores simplemente empujaron y forzaron su camino hacia adelante. James y Remus estuvieron entre el puñado de Aurores que había superado a la multitud y se fueron corriendo hacia el atrio principal.

"¡Esto es una locura!" Remus le gritó James, sobre los gritos y gritos. "¡Voldemort no puede estar atacando el Ministerio! ¡No es posible!"

"¡Siento disentir!" Dawlish gritó mientras señalaba a su alrededor, a la alarma sonando.

James corrió a toda velocidad, corriendo para llegar a atrio y detener a quien estaba atacando el Ministerio. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza estuvo de acuerdo con Remus. Era lo siguiente a suicidio para Voldemort atacar el Ministerio a plena luz del día, cuando cada Auror bajo el sol estaba presente. Pero el recuerdo de la cara de Harry sonriendo mientras pronunciaba las tranquilas y confiadas palabras, "Él está aquí' estaba contradiciendo sus propios pensamientos. James empujó sus piernas a moverse más rápido. Iba a parar a Voldemort. Esta vez no iba a dejar que se llevara a su hijo. Nunca más.

James fue uno de los primeros en correr hacia el atrio, varita en mano, listo para la batalla. Lo que vio, le hizo pararse en seco, todo el aliento succionado de él. El atrio estaba desierto, no había ni una sola persona a la vista. Pero flotando en el aire, ocupando casi todo el espacio del enorme atrio, una calavera de humo verde con una serpiente que sobresalía de su boca. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba flotando amenazadoramente en el aire, el símbolo horrible de la muerte y el dolor contrastaba fuertemente contra el pavo real en el techo azul y los símbolos de oro.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Dawlish gritó, mirando fijamente a la Marca Tenebrosa.

"¡Mantengan sus escudos! ¡Podrían estar en cualquier lugar!" Moody instruyó.

Pero James ya sabía que Voldemort no estaba aquí. Había una buena oportunidad de que sus Mortífagos tampoco estuvieran aquí. Si estuvieran aquí, habrían estado en el atrio, matando a todos los que pudieran. La masa de gente en el atrio había visto la Marca Tenebrosa de repente llenar la cámara, hace unos minutos, y es por eso que entraron en pánico y corrieron, tratando de alejarse de Mortífagos que no estaban realmente allí. Pero entonces eso le llevó a la pregunta, ¿quién lanzó la Marca Tenebrosa, y por qué aquí?

En respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, un sonido repentino resonó en la gran cámara. De inmediato los doce Aurores que habían logrado llegar hasta allí, levantaron sus varitas y alzaron sus escudos. Se dispersaron, cada uno tomando una esquina o sección del atrio, tratando de ver de dónde venía el sonido.

Kingsley comprobó la gran fuente de las estatuas de oro y de repente gritó hacia el resto. James corrió a su grito, junto con los demás y vio lo que había causado que las alarmas se dispararan.

Desorientada en el interior de la piscina de agua, empapada de pies a cabeza había una mujer. Todavía tenía la varita pero la sostenía sin apretar en su mano ensangrentada. Estaba caminando por el interior de la piscina, golpeando sus rodillas contra la pared baja sólo para alejarse en otra dirección para llegar a la pared de nuevo. Tenía en su rostro una mirada perdida, sus ojos azules estaban inquietantemente en blanco. Contusiones a lo largo de su mandíbula y un hinchado ojo rojo les dieron las pruebas de la paliza que había sufrido recientemente.

Kingsley se metió en la piscina, caminando lentamente hacia la mujer golpeada y magullada. Él la alcanzó y con amabilidad la sujetó de los hombros, torciendo la varita de sus dedos flojos.

"Morsmordre." la bruja murmuró. Se enfrentó a Kingsley, pero no pudo verlo. "Morsmordre." repitió el nombre del hechizo una y otra vez.

"Ella está bajo el Imperio." Moody murmuró, más para sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza al ver a la bruja torturada a manos de los Mortífagos. "¡Cobardes sangrientos!" escupió.

Kingsley tomó a la mujer de aspecto frágil y la llevó fuera de la fuente, Dawlish y Remus corriendo a ayudarlo.

"No tiene sentido". James susurró para sí mismo.

Volvió a mirar hacia la Marca Tenebrosa flotando por encima de sus cabezas. Los Mortífagos habían utilizado a una bruja, primero la habían torturado antes de lanzarle la maldición Imperius y la enviaron al Ministerio para emitir la Marca Tenebrosa. Eso fue lo que hizo que las alarmas se dispararan, ya que el hechizo Morsmordre dispararía todas las alarmas, al igual que cualquiera de las Imperdonables. Pero ¿por qué fueron a través de tantos problemas? ¿Sólo para instalar el pánico? Eso no podía ser. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba al cráneo verde flotando y a la serpiente. La Marca Tenebrosa solía ser lanzada cuando los Mortífagos o Voldemort habían matado o causado la muerte. Miró alrededor del atrio, a los otros Aurores. ¿Esto era una advertencia?

Una súbita explosión sacudió el atrio y se escucharon gritos petrificados en la distancia. James y los otros Aurores se volvieron en dirección en la que habían venido los gritos y volvieron a apresurarse a toda velocidad, corriendo hacia las escaleras y ascensores.

Se encontraron con humo y más gritos al llegar al nivel siete. Una llamarada de fuego rugió fuerte y el completo caos estalló a su alrededor. A través del humo negro y espeso, James vio a Sirius, tratando de llevar a las histéricas y temerosas brujas y a los magos hacia la seguridad.

"¿Que pasó?" James preguntó cuando llegó hasta su amigo, tomando el peso de una mujer lesionada de los brazos de su amigo.

"¡No lo sé!" Sirius gritó mientras trataba de ayudar a los demás. "¡Hubo una repentina explosión y el corredor simplemente estalló en llamas!"

James se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Los Mortífagos estaban aquí. Sólo estaban disfrazados.

"¡Tenemos que evacuar el edificio!" dijo James. "¡Que todo el mundo vaya al atrio¡ Las chimeneas de la izquierda están cerradas, nadie puede entrar en el Ministerio, pero las del lado derecho están abiertas. ¡Consigue la mayor cantidad posible de chimeneas y sácalos!"

Sirius asintió y pasó el plan de acción a los otros Aurores. James comenzó a llevar a más personas al atrio, ayudando a los heridos, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de quién más estaba en el interior del Ministerio de Magia en este momento, la única persona que significaba más para él que su vida misma.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lily!" susurró para sí mismo.

De repente se lanzó hacia las escaleras, corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar hacia su mujer, rezando para que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

xxx

Cuando James se dirigió al nivel dos, a su oficina, se dio cuenta con horror que el nivel siete no era el único donde se había prendido fuego. Cada nivel que encontraba estaba en llamas, llenas de gente gritando con miedo y terror mientras luchaban por encontrar la manera de salir. Los Mortífagos obviamente se habían metido en el Ministerio y, simultáneamente, habían puesto trampas de fuego en todos los niveles que podían. A los únicos sitios que no podían llegar eran el nivel nueve y por supuesto el atrio principal.

James ya había intentado apagar el fuego, al igual que muchos otros, pero el fuego repelía la magia y en todo caso, aumentaba la intensidad cuanto más fuera manipulado. Al final, James sabía que el mejor curso de acción era evacuar el edificio.

James llegó al nivel dos y trató de atravesar el piso, para llegar a donde estaba su oficina, pero el camino estaba bloqueado por las llamas, creando un muro parpadeante de fuego.

"¡Lily! ¡Lily!" James gritó, presa del pánico ante la idea de que algo le hubiera sucedido. No debería haberla escuchado cuando insistió en venir hoy. Tendría que haberla hecho quedarse en casa, donde ella habría estado a salvo. "¡Lily! ¡Lily!" grito.

"¿James?"

Ante el sonido de su voz, James se dio la vuelta, sus ojos, lagrimeando horriblemente por las emanaciones de humo, no podía verla por ninguna parte.

"¿Lily?"

De repente, entre la caótica multitud, la mujer pelirroja vino corriendo hacia él, lanzando sus brazos a su alrededor en el momento que lo alcanzó.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" gritó mientras lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él. "¡Gracias a Dios, que estás bien!" sollozó.

 _"¿Tú_ _estás_ bien?" preguntó James, comprobándola por lesiones.

"¡Estoy bien!" ella respondió.

"¡Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí!"

Sin decir una palabra, James la agarró de la mano y la condujo a través del espeso humo, hacia la salida. Siguió arruinando las chispas rojas en el aire a intervalos regulares para ayudar a los demás a seguirlo para salir de allí.

James sacó a Lily del nivel ocho, hacia el atrio principal y se sintió aliviado al ver que un flujo constante de personas utilizaban las chimeneas y hasta la cabina telefónica visitante para salir del Ministerio. Lily vio la Marca Tenebrosa, todavía flotando contra el techo.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" se atragantó, mirando fijamente a la imagen fantasmal.

James tiró de su mano, corriendo hacia la chimenea.

"No la mires." aconsejó.

James hizo que Lily hiciera cola para usar la red Flu para que pudiera salir de allí. Esperó con ella, con demasiado miedo de que ella no pudiera salir si él la dejaba sola. Lily temblaba horriblemente y mantuvo un fuerte control sobre él. Ella era la siguiente en entrar en la chimenea cuando de repente se volvió hacia él.

"James, ¿qué pasa con Harry?" preguntó. "¿Está bien? ¿Sacaste a Harry?"

James se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en esos cortos diez minutos de intentar encontrar a Lily, casi se había olvidado de que Harry también estaba allí, todavía encadenado y, posiblemente, sin poder alejarse del ataque de fuego.

"¡Oh, no, Harry!" susurró para sí mismo.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron ante sus palabras.

"¿No lo sacaste?" preguntó ella, con miedo. "¡James, tienes que ayudarlo! ¡Tienes que sacarlo!"

"Lo haré," James prometió. Empujó a Lily hacia la chimenea ahora vacante. "Voy a sacarlo y a mantenerlo a salvo. Tú te vas a casa y esperarás por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Por favor, James, ve a por él rápidamente! ¡Él necesita tu ayuda! ¡Por favor!" Lily estaba histérica. "¡No dejes que nada le pase, por favor!" siguió agarrando la túnica de James, rogándole para que ayudara a su hijo.

xxx

Harry estaba sentado en su asiento, ignorando por completo los dos Aurores que se habían quedado para protegerlo. Su cicatriz latía horriblemente y se sintió un poco enfermo por el dolor. Lo bloqueó lo mejor que pudo, obligándose a concentrarse en otros asuntos, como el escape.

Fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos por el sonido de una terrible explosión fuera de su habitación. Parecía como si la tierra se estuviera moviendo debajo de su asiento y Harry fue enviado chocando contra el suelo. Con las manos encadenadas como lo estaban, Harry golpeó el duro suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el. Gimió, y él, que ya tenía un dolor de cabeza, no necesitaba otro.

Ferguson y Smith lo pusieron de pie enseguida. Harry luchó por encontrar soporte mientras que Smith corría hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Un chorro de humo llenó el aire y el aire caliente que voló hacia la habitación era suficiente para hacer que los tres jadearan y tosieran.

"¿Un incendio?" Ferguson preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!" dijo Smith.

Ferguson y Smith agarraron cada uno los brazos de Harry y lo arrastraron por la habitación y por la puerta. Tan pronto como salieron de la habitación, vieron los cuerpos de los dos Aurores colocados fuera de la habitación en el suelo, claramente muertos.

Los dos Aurores miraron a sus colegas con horror antes de girar y correr por el pasillo, tratando de llegar a las escaleras. Harry no podía mantener el ritmo, la cadena entre sus pies esposados le daba el tiempo suficiente para permitirle pequeños pasos. No podía correr con los pies encadenados así.

"Tienes que quitármelos." Harry le dijo a Smith mientras luchaba contra el rápido ritmo.

"¡De ninguna manera!¡Eso se queda!" Smith argumentó.

"¡No puedo correr con ellos!" Harry argumentó.

"Qué mal." Smith respondió, y clavó los dedos en los brazos de Harry, lo que aumentó su ritmo.

Los dos Aurores arrastraban literalmente al chico con ellos, cuando se apresuraron hacia las escaleras. El humo negro era cegador, no podían ver a dónde iban, pero continuaron, con la varita en una mano y con la otra mano arrastaban al chico.

De la nada, vino un chorro de luz y golpeó al Auror Smith en la parte posterior. El hombre cayó al suelo, de bruces. Cayó al suelo y no se movió de nuevo.

"¡Smith! ¡Smith! ¡Henry!" Ferguson llamó pero Smith no dio ninguna respuesta.

Al no tener tiempo para comprobar si su colega estaba muerto o no, Ferguson se empujó hacia adelante, arrastrando a Harry con él. Disparó hechizo tras hechizo en la distancia, donde el ataque a Smith había venido, con la imprecisión del pánico.

Todavía tenían que llegar a la puerta cuando Harry se tambaleó, casi cayendo al suelo, una vez más.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Harry entre dientes, sintiendo a su tobillo palpitar dolorosamente. "¡Tienes que quitármelas!" gruñó al Auror.

Ferguson negó con la cabeza.

"¡No!"

Él trató de tirar de Harry pero esta vez Harry no se lo permitió. Él se quedó donde estaba obstinadamente.

"¡Las esposas me están ralentizando!" dijo Harry. "¡Quítamelas para que podamos salir de aquí!" Ferguson comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. "No querrás quedar atrapado como el otro Auror, ¿verdad?" preguntó Harry.

Ferguson se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que tal vez el chico tenía razón. Si le quitaba las esposas del tobillo, podrían salir con mayor rapidez.

"¡Está bien, pero sólo te quitaré las esposas del toblillo!" Ferguson cedió, arrodillándose para quitárselos.

"Vale." Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Ferguson abrió los grilletes con un hechizo y le quitó las esposas de metal. La cadena que conectaba las esposas de la muñeca a los tobillos colgaban en las muñecas de Harry. Ferguson se puso de pie y le quitó la cadena, dejando sólo las muñecas con Harry grilletes. No confiaba en que el chico usara la cadena libre para atacarlo.

Harry sonrió.

"¡Gracias!" sonrió.

Antes de que Ferguson pudiera hacer algo más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el puño de Harry conectó con él, tirándolo al suelo. Incluso con sus muñecas esposadas, Harry era capaz de atacarlo con casi ningún problema. Ferguson luchó para recuperarse del repentino ataque físico, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Harry se había arrodillado junto a él y lo había agarrado por el pelo antes de aplastar su cabeza hacia atrás en un fuerte golpe. La cabeza del Auror cayó al suelo con un resonante porrazo y los ojos de Ferguson rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Con el Auror noqueado, Harry le quitó su varita de entre sus flojos dedos. Abrió las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas, tirándolas al lado de la de los tobillos. Se quitó las esposas Kelso también, tirándolas sobre el pecho de Ferguson antes de levantarse. Miró alrededor del pasillo, comprobando por si había cualquier otro Auror, antes de ponerse en marcha, hacia lo más profundo del pasillo lleno de humo.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy estaba entrando en pánico. Había estado buscando en el mismo nivel durante más de media hora ya y no había ni rastro del Príncipe Oscuro. Él había estado esperando que el chico se pusiera al día y entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo una vez que los incendios estallaran, pero tal vez no podía escapar. Las distracciones que habían establecido con los fuegos y la Marca Tenebrosa le darían a Harry el tiempo necesario para tener una oportunidad para escapar, pero tal vez había demasiados Aurores custodiándolo. Lucius se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo preocupándose por la seguridad del chico. Si ellos no lo conseguían ... Se estremeció pensando en lo que Voldemort le haría a ellos, a todos ellos.

Se volvió hacia otra esquina, corriendo por el pasillo lleno de humo. Presionó el pañuelo firmemente contra la nariz para no inhalar ese humo mortal. Se apresuró más allá de las habitaciones abiertas, escuchando el más leve sonido, avisándole de la presencia de cualquier persona. Pero todo el nivel parecía desierto.

Acababa de volverse hacia atrás cuando una mano salió disparada, agarrándolo por el hombro. Lucius se volvió, con la varita lista pero no la sacó cuando vio los familiares ojos verdes mirándolo. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando el propio Harry salió desde una esquina en sombras.

"¡Seguro te tomó un dulce tiempo!" Harry se quejó.

Lucius sonrió, se sentía bien oír su voz de nuevo.

"Pensamos que necesitarías tiempo suficiente para hacer una escapada." explicó.

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

"Tienes muy poca fe en mí y en mis habilidades." se quejó, pero sólo bromeaba.

"No, en absoluto, Príncipe. Sabemos cuán hábil eres." Lucius respondió. "Ahora, escucha con atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo." Lucius instruyó. "El Maestro está esperándote fuera del Ministerio."

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron con sorpresa.

"¿Está realmente aquí?"

"¿No sientes la cicatriz?" preguntó Lucius. "El Maestro dijo que iba a hacerte saber que estaba cerca."

"La siento", respondió Harry, tocando su cicatriz que hormigueaba. "Pero yo no creí que tomaría el riesgo. Le dije a los Aurores que padre que estaba aquí, sólo para asustarlos, pero en realidad no creí que viniera."

"El Maestro quería entrar en el Ministerio pero nos las arreglamos para convencerlo de que era más seguro para ti y para él si se quedaba fuera." Lucius le dijo.

"¡Ni siquiera debería estar fuera! Es demasiado peligroso." Harry se preocupó.

"Tiene un equipo con él." Lucius lo consoló. "Tienes que salir del Ministerio y llegar a él. Usa la salida de visitante para abandonar el edificio. Una vez fuera, gira a la izquierda y ve calle abajo hasta el final. Cruza la carretera y dirígete hasta Gibson Street, pasando el pub muggle. Una vez que pases el pub, toma el callejón lateral. Eso te llevará a cruzar la plaza Kelso. A la vuelta de la esquina, más allá de una oficina de correos, podrás ver el equipo esperándote con el Maestro." Lucius sacó un objeto pequeño, envuelto en una tela y se lo entregó a Harry. "Esto es un respaldo, en caso de no poder llegar a tiempo."

Harry tiró de la tela hacia un lado para ver un pequeño reloj de bolsillo unido a una cadena delgada.

"¿Un traslador?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí, te llevará a casa, en el caso de que hubiera un problema y no puedas llegar los Mortífagos." explicó Lucius. "No hemos podido romper las barreras, no había tiempo para trabajar en ellas, por lo que tendrás que correr hasta un radio de dos millas desde la salida para que el traslador funcione. Las barreras anti aparición se han establecido en un radio de cinco millas, eso no es bueno".

Harry tomó el traslador y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

"Vale." respondió.

"Ahora, vamos. Te cubro hasta que lleguemos al atrio." Lucius dijo, sacando su varita.

Harry comenzó a caminar con él, pero se detuvo de repente.

"Espera, casi lo olvido." se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Lucius.

"Tengo que coger mis cosas." Harry explicó mientras se lanzaba a correr a lo largo del pasillo.

"¡Harry!" Lucius gritó exasperado. "¡Déjalos!"

"Sólo tomará un segundo." Harry respondió.

"¡Te van a atrapar!" Lucius susurró.

"¡Estaré bien!" Harry volvió a decirle, desapareciendo por la esquina.

Lucius murmuró algo en voz baja antes lanzarse detrás de él.

xxx

Harry volvió de nuevo a la habitación donde había estado esperando para su juicio. Dio un paso más allá de los dos cadáveres en la puerta y se apresuró a entrar. Se acercó a la puerta de metal y la abrió. La boca del conducto se alzaba ante él, un enorme agujero oscuro. Una fría brisa salió de allí, bañando a Harry, haciéndole temblar.

Harry sacó la varita de Ferguson y la sostuvo en la mano, pensando en qué hechizo sería más eficaz. Apuntó la varita en la boca del conducto y murmuró un simple 'Accio' junto con el hechizo, trajo la imagen mental de la transparente bolsa de plástico que había visto con sus pertenencias en el interior. Su magia sin varita salió corriendo junto con el 'Accio' desapareciendo en el conducto.

Harry oyó el sonido al raspar, ya que la bolsa estaba forzada a estar en el fondo del conducto. La bolsa salió escupida de la boca, directamente a las manos de Harry que estaba esperando. Con una sonrisa, Harry abrió la bolsa, derramando su contenido sobre la mesa. Lo primero que cogió fue su anillo negro y plateado. Se lo puso en el dedo antes de coger el resto de su artillería. Tomó sólo un puñado de sus dagas y estrellas ninja. Ya que solo tenía bolsillos limitados para ocultarlos. Agarrando su máscara de plata, Harry se de nuevo se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Casi se tropezó con Lucius que estaba esperando fuera.

"¡Buen Dios!" Lucius reprendió. "¿No podías haberlo hecho sin ellos?" preguntó.

"No", respondió Harry, "Se trata de un regalo, ¿recuerdas?" Harry levantó una daga.

"Estoy seguro de que el Maestro los hubiera reemplazado." Lucius respondió.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigir a Harry, sonriendo para sus adentros al infantilismo del muchacho. En secreto encontraba divertido que Harry apreciara tanto los "regalos" de su padre que correría el riesgo de ser descubierto sólo para recuperarlos.

Acababa de girar la esquina cuando de repente alguien se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de luchar por la varita en su agarre. Lucius se apresuró a bloquear el ataque y arrojó al hombre al suelo con un movimiento de su varita. Unos ojos asustados le devolvieron la mirada. Lucius reconoció el Auror Liam Ferguson, tirado en el suelo delante de él. Era un joven Auror, un sangre pura de una familia respetada. Lucius casi sintió lástima por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Levantó la varita, y la maldición asesina estaba casi en la punta de su lengua cuando su muñeca fue agarrada de repente por Harry, deteniéndolo. Lucius miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. Harry miró al hombre aterrorizado en el suelo antes de que su mirada se encontrara con Lucius.

"No lo mates." dijo Harry. "Tengo una idea mejor."

xxx

James corrió por el pasillo lleno de humo, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia la habitación en la que había dejado a Harry, con cuatro Aurores custodiándolo. James estaba tosiendo y escupiendo con violencia. Podía saborear el humo en su boca. En su estado de pánico, nunca se le ocurrió echar el encanto "cabeza de burbuja" sobre sí mismo.

Se había topado con Sirius y Moody en el camino y los dos hombres habían decidido ir con él. James vio la puerta entreabierta de la sala desde la distancia y los cuerpos de Griffin y Stevenson fuera de ella. Con un enfermizo sentimiento creciendo dentro de él, James se precipitó a la sala, para ver que estaba vacía.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, Dios, no!" la mirada frenética de James buscó en la habitación de esquina a esquina. Harry se había ido.

Se dio cuenta que una bolsa estaba rasgada en el suelo y sobre la mesa había algunas cuchillas. Él cogió una, estudiándola rápidamente. La puso de nuevo en la mesa, corriendo de la habitación. Al principio estaba preocupado de que algo malo podría haberle ocurrido a Harry, pero ahora temía por otra razón completamente diferente. No sólo Harry se había escapado, sino que volvía a tener en sus manos sus armas.

Tan pronto como James salió de la habitación oyó la voz ronca de Moody llamándolo por su nombre. Corrió hacia él. Vio a Moody y a Sirius de rodillas al lado de un cuerpo en el suelo. Cuanto más se acercaba James, más se daba cuenta de quién era. Henry Smith, el tercer Auror que dejaron custodiando a Harry, estaba muerto en el suelo.

"Las cadenas están tiradas más allá en el pasillo." Moody le dijo a James.

"Ha cogido sus armas." James se encontró diciéndole a Sirius y a Moody. "Él está armado."

Moody y Sirius se levantaron. Moody presionó su esfera de cristal, enviando un mensaje a todos los Aurores.

"¡Estén alerta! ¡El Príncipe Oscuro ha escapado! ¡Está armado y es peligroso, permaneced alertas! ¡Repito, el Príncipe Oscuro ha escapado! ¡Está armado! ¡Utilicen la fuerza si es necesario!"

Él miró a James, pero no sostuvo su mirada. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras, para empezar a buscar al prisionero escapado.

xxx

Los Aurores estaban en estado de pánico. El Príncipe Oscuro estaba suelto en algún lugar en el edificio del Ministerio y estaba armado. Tenían que encontrarlo y capturarlo antes de que escapara. James, Moody y Sirius se reunieron con un grupo de Aurores en la escalera y todos ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre qué hacer.

"¡Si lo veis, atacáis primero, y pensáis después!" Dawlish instruyó.

"¡No, sólo lo desarmarán!" James se opuso. "¡No hay necesidad de ser violentos!"

"No hay necesidad, ¡Potter, mató a los cuatro Aurores que lo custodiaban!" Moody espetó.

"¿Qué? ¿Él lo hizo? ¿Quién lo custodiaba?" un Auror joven, con el nombre de Jenson preguntó.

"¡No tienes ninguna prueba de que él los matara!" James gritó. "Podrían haber sido atacados por los Mortífagos que corrían alrededor."

"¡Ellos no han matado a nadie!" Moody señaló. "¡Las únicas personas muertas son los que dejamos a su cargo!"

"¡Moody, cállate!" gritó Sirius.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?" Dawlish le preguntó a James con sorpresa.

"Nadie está defendiendo a nadie." Remus dijo rápidamente. "Todo lo que estamos diciendo es ..."

Un repentino sonido estrépito llego desde algún lugar por encima de ellos. Los ocho Aurores se detuvieron antes de apresurarse por las escaleras, corriendo hacia el nivel superior. Se abrieron paso a través de las puertas, con las varitas listas, pero no había nadie allí. Las llamas eran casi extintas por ahora y el humo había sido aclarado en este nivel en particular, para que pudieran ver su entorno.

"Definitivamente hay alguien aquí." Remus susurró, sus sentidos de hombre lobo en alerta máxima.

Los ocho Aurores se dispersaron, tomando diferentes rincones para investigar. James lentamente se abrió paso hacia el recodo del pasillo, listo para hacer un ataque repentino y apoderarse de Harry, si estuviera allí.

De repente apareció una figura en la esquina y lo golpeó, por lo que James cayó al suelo. La persona saltó sobre él y echó a correr hacia las puertas.

"¡Ahí está!" Jenson gritó antes de que varios chorros de luz salieran hacia la figura que estaba corriendo.

James se puso de pie y vio al chico de cabello oscuro, con la cara cubierta por una máscara de plata, saltando a través de las puertas abiertas y desapareciendo a través de ellas.

James corrió tras él, al igual que el resto de los Aurores. Hechizo tras hechizo fueron disparados hacia el chico que estaba corriendo, pero ninguno golpeó a su objetivo. La figura enmascarada llevó a los ocho Aurores hasta el nivel cuatro antes de correr a un pasillo largo y tortuoso.

"¡Stupefy!" Dawlish gritó, consiguiendo un tiro claro.

El hechizo dio en el blanco, justo en la espalda y el muchacho cayó hacia adelante, golpeando el suelo. James y Moody fueron los primeros en llegar a él. Sólo cuando James se acercó vio que algo no estaba bien. Moody rodó a la persona inconsciente sobre su espalda y se detuvo, al parecer notando lo mismo que James. La figura enmascarada era más alta y más gorda que Harry. Moody le arrancó la máscara de plata de una sola vez y miró boquiabierto a la cara de un Ferguson inconsciente.

"¡Oh diablos!" Dawlish maldijo cuando llegó a la escena. "¡Maldición!"

"¡Rennervate!" Remus trajo al Auror aturdido a la conciencia.

Ferguson gimió cuando se despertó. Él miró a sus colegas antes de tratar de incorporarse. Su mano voló a la parte posterior de su cabeza y volvió a gemir de dolor.

"Liam, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Oscuro?" preguntó Dawlish.

Ferguson parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de orientarse.

"Yo ... no lo sé. La ... la última cosa que recuerdo, es que estaba tratando de sacarlo. Había un ... un incendio y Smith ... Smith fue atacado y asesinado por alguien, un Mortífago supongo. Él, el Príncipe Oscuro, me dijo que le quitará sus esposas porque no podía correr con ellas y ... y se las quité. Entonces me dio un puñetazo y golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándome inconsciente. Me desperté justo ahora".

Moody negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía que haber más.

"Ha sido obliviateado." dijo, "y por no mencionar, Imperiado por correr con esa máscara."

Ferguson parecía un poco verde ante las palabras de Moody. Miró entre los demás, en silencio preguntando si lo que Moody estaba diciendo era verdad. Se dio cuenta de la máscara de plata en la mano de Moody.

James de repente se dio cuenta de algo más.

"Ferguson, ¿dónde está tu túnica de Auror?"

Ferguson se miró la camisa oscura y el pantalón, notando por primera vez que sus ropas habían desaparecido. Miró a James con una mirada en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo ... no ... no puedo ..."

James se reunió con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

"¡Mierda!" Sirius maldijo antes de saltar a sus pies, junto con James y el resto.

xxx

Harry calmadamente caminaba junto con el flujo constante de personas, tratando de salir del Ministerio. Tenía la capucha azul de la túnica de Auror levantada sobre su cabeza y un paño apretado contra su nariz, fingiendo que se estaba protegiendo de los gases de humo, convenientemente ocultando la parte inferior de su rostro. Su otro brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de Lucius, que estaba haciendo una gran actuación pretendiendo estar herido y "conmocionado" por el ataque de fuego. Harry ayudó a Lucius a ir hacia la chimenea para que pudiera coger el floo de aquí.

Harry podría haber utilizado la red floo y escapar con Lucius pero decidió mantener el plan original, ya que atraería la atención si utilizaba el sistema de floo, vestido como un Auror. Él no quería poner en peligro la tapadera de Lucius incriminándole en su fuga. De esta manera, nadie sabría que la persona vestida con una túnica de Auror que ayudaba a Lucius en el atrio era el Príncipe Oscuro. Se escaparía simplemente usando la salida de visitantes sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando Harry dejó a Lucius haciendo la cola en la fila, le susurró rápidamente palabras tranquilizadoras.

"Nos vemos de vuelta a casa."

Lucius lo miró a los ojos y la comisura de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa, sólo por un momento antes de que mirara hacia otro lado. Harry se alejó de él, fácilmente fundiéndose en el fondo de los Aurores circundantes, que estaban protegiendo el atrio en caso de que los Mortífagos prendieran fuego al Ministerio y atacaran a cualquiera.

Harry miró hacia atrás y vio la cabina telefónica, vacía, esperando por él. Necesitó sólo unos furtivos segundos para llegar a la cabina telefónica. Se metió dentro sin que nadie lo notara. La cabina comenzó su lento ascenso y Harry se encontró conteniendo el aliento, deseando que la estúpida cosa se moviera más rápido.

Cuando la cabina desapareció de la vista, Lucius se dirigió con confianza hacia la chimenea. Su trabajo ya había terminado. Harry estaba fuera del Ministerio. Justo antes de lanzar un puñado de polvos flu, vio a James corriendo hacia el atrio, seguido de Sirius y Dawlish. Vio como James escaneaba la cámara frenéticamente. Lucius se tomó un momento, haciendo una pausa a media de decir el nombre de su casa. Esperó hasta que los ojos de James se encontraran con los suyos antes de sonreír con la mirada. Desapareció en un remolino de llamas verdes, deleitándose por la mirada de desesperación en los ojos de James.

xxx

La cabina telefónica llegó con un sonido metálico y Harry dejó escapar un aliento de alivio. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió. Se volvió hacia la izquierda y corrió hasta el final, justo como Lucius le había instruido. La calle estaba tranquila, deteriorada y sucia, con graffitis en las paredes. Ni un solo muggle estaba a la vista. Rápidamente cruzó la carretera, corriendo por la calle desierta. Miró el nombre de la calle, _Gibson Street,_ se apresuró a lo largo de ella, buscando el pub que Lucius le había mencionado.

Harry había girado en el callejón cuando James salió corriendo de la cabina telefónica, seguido de Sirius y Dawlish. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había sido seguido pero caminó rápidamente a través del callejón oscuro y sucio, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con la basura y los escombros vertidos en el suelo. Salió del callejón hacia la plaza Kelso. Harry se apresuró a lo largo de la calle, y vio que ese área también parecía muerto. Encontrar una calle de Londres que estuviera abandonada era un milagro. Encontrar dos significaba que debía haber magia involucrada. Harry pensó que su padre había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que nadie, muggle o no, pudiera ver a Harry escapar. Harry corrió a lo largo de la calle, dando vuelta en la esquina.

A su izquierda, una hilera de tiendas se alineaba en la calle, corrió a lo largo de ellas hasta el final. En la esquina de la cuadra estaba la oficina de correos que Lucius había mencionado. Cruzando, en la calle de al lado había un jardín privado, vallado por las altas, negras, puntiagudas barandas metálicas, rodeando el recinto. Las ramas de los árboles que estaban plantados en el jardín privado, colgaban sobre las barandillas y ensombrecían la calle. Justo en la esquina, bajo la sombra de los árboles había una mujer de pelo oscuro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry comenzó a ir hacia Bella, bajándose por fin la capucha de la túnica prestada de Auror. Los ojos de Bella brillaron cuando vio a Harry. Ella le sonrió, pero no se movió de su lugar. Harry vio un movimiento de labios, y después de un momento y unas pocas palabras murmuradas apareció su padre de repente, aparentemente saliendo de las sombras detrás de ella. Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio escapara al ver a su padre. Había temido que nunca podría volver a verlo. Harry se apresuró a lo largo de la calle, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Voldemort y Bella, que estaban todavía parcialmente ocultos bajo las sombras.

Fue el cambio en la expresión de su padre que alertó a Harry de que algo andaba mal. Incluso antes de sentir la quemadura en su cicatriz. Harry siguió la mirada de su padre y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su espalda. Fue entonces cuando los vio, Aurores, diez de ellos corriendo hacia él, dirigidos por Potter.

La mano de Harry desapareció en el bolsillo y sacó sus dagas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dos dagas salieron volando de su mano y golpearon a dos Aurores, incrustándose en su pecho. Los hombres golpearon el suelo con gruñidos de dolor.

Harry se volvió y echó a correr. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Voldemort. Bella sacó su varita y apuntó, por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

"¡Crucio!" gritó, enviando corriendo la maldición tortura hacia Dawlish, que acababa de apuntar su varita hacia Harry.

Voldemort sólo tuvo que sacar su varita cuando de repente una nube oscura descendió a su alrededor, construyendo un muro a su alrededor antes de extenderse hacia Harry. Los Mortífagos se materializaron de la nube oscura, alrededor del Señor Oscuro, protegiéndolo.

Harry siguió corriendo, no ralentizando incluso cuando sintió los hombres de su padre aparecer a su alrededor, ofreciendo protección. Harry no se detendría, no hasta que regresara a su padre.

xxx

James esquivó el impacto de las maldiciones que caían en cascada sobre él de los Mortífagos. Se vio obligado a correr por la carretera para salvarse del ataque. Se agachó detrás de un coche aparcado, recuperando el aliento. Volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigos, aliviado al ver que un nuevo equipo de Aurores había llegado, eran veinte más o menos, arrojándose en la calle girando la esquina. Él les había gritado a todos los Aurores en el atrio que lo siguieran cuando salió pitando del Ministerio, siguiendo a Harry en la cabina de teléfono.

Los Aurores comenzaron una furiosa batalla con los Mortífagos, maleficios y hechizos volaban en todas direcciones. El refugio de James fue arruinado por un Mortífago, el coche estalló en llamas. James logró salir del camino en el último momento. Él luchó para defenderse con su atención fija en Harry, que milagrosamente no había sido golpeado por ningún hechizo. Seguía corriendo hacia Voldemort, tratando de llegar a él, pero la repentina batalla lo distrajo, haciéndolo girar y moverse fuera del camino de los hechizos mortales volando hacia él. Harry había tirado cuchillas tres veces más hacia los Aurores, acertando en el brazo o el pecho.

Voldemort de repente hizo un movimiento, girando su varita en el aire. Una fuerza aplastante de viento golpeó a los Aurores próximos, por lo que chocaron contra el suelo. Harry cruzó el último tramo de tierra, saltando sobre el cuerpo de un Mortífago muerto para llegar a Voldemort.

Un instante después, James también se encontraba corriendo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas llegar a Harry antes de que él llegara a Voldemort. Pero sabía que no iba a lograrlo. Estaba demasiado lejos. Harry estaba casi allí, zambulléndose fuera del camino de otra Imperdonable mientras se acercaba a Voldemort.

James sabía que todavía estaba dentro de los límites de las salas por lo que Harry no podría aparecerse, o incluso trasladarse desde aquí, pero también sabía que una vez que Harry llegara a Voldemort, sería casi imposible llegar a él.

Una maldición asesina casi golpeó a Harry, pasó volando sobre su cabeza, chamuscando las puntas de su cabello. Harry tropezó, el cercano golpe lo distrajo tanto que casi resbaló. Tan rápido como un rayo, Voldemort estaba allí, capturando a Harry, estabilizando.

James se detuvo de repente, su corazón casi se detuvo por la vista. Observó a Voldemort ponerse delante de Harry, un chorro de luz verde tronó fuera de su varita y golpeó al Auror _que_ _casi_ había golpeado a Harry.

Voldemort se volvió, sus ojos rojos rubí fijos en Harry.

"'¡El final es en la siguiente cuadra, termina allí!" , le dijo.

Harry vaciló antes de que otra mirada de Voldemort de mala gana le hiciera dar la vuelta y correr por la calle. Bella y un puñado de Mortífagos corrieron tras Harry, para defenderlo si cualquier Auror superara al Señor Oscuro y al resto de los Mortífagos. James no le importaba cuántos Mortifagos hubiera, él corrió detrás de Harry, negándose a renunciar a su hijo perdido. Él no lo perdería de nuevo. Nunca más.

James corrió hacia la calle frente a Harry. Se agachó detrás de los coches, permaneciendo tan fuera de la vista como fuera posible. Entendió lo que Voldemort le había dicho a Harry. _"¡El final es en la cuadra siguiente, termina allí!_ ' Él estaba hablando de las salas. Al final de la cuadra siguiente, marcaba el borde de la sala anti traslador. Si Harry llegaba a ese punto, se iría con la ayuda de un traslador.

James corrió por la calle, ignorando el hecho de que ahora estaba en una calle poblada, con muggles mirándolo con sus extrañas ropas largas y comportamientos sospechosos. Pero James no podría importarle menos. Lo único que le importaba era su hijo y llegar a él.

James se detuvo, agachándose detrás de un coche aparcado cuando vio a Harry pararse repentinamente. Los Mortífagos a su alrededor comenzaron a disparar maldiciones a alguien más allá de la línea de visión de James. James se dio cuenta de otros Aurores debían haberlos seguido.

"¡Harry! ¡Corre!"

James oyó el grito de Bella y vio como Harry retrocedió un par de pasos antes de volverse y correr en dirección al final de la cuadra para que pudiera trasladase desde ahí.

Por pura desesperación de no querer perder a su hijo de nuevo, James actuó. Salió corriendo de detrás de su tapadera y salió disparado hacia Harry, dirigiéndose hacia él desde el otro lado de la calle. Su varita ya estaba sujeta en su mano y apuntó a Harry.

"¡Harry! ¡No!" James gritó mientras corría hacia él, mentalmente dispuesto a conseguir que Harry no fuera más allá del borde de las salas antes de que él se las arreglara para llegar a él.

Harry bajó de la acera, pasando el final de la cuadra, más allá de las salas.

James no estaba seguro de lo que pasó, pero a su grito, un repentino chorro de luz atronador salió de su varita agarrada y voló directamente hacia Harry. Lo golpeó directo en el pecho y Harry fue arrojado hacia atrás, atravesando la calle, directamente a través de una ventana de cristal de la tienda muggle detrás de él.

Una alarma empezó a sonar con fuerza desde la tienda. La ventana rota había encendido la alarma de robo.

James estaba horrorizado, nunca tuvo la intención de lanzarle nada a Harry. Él no dejó de correr, sin embargo, incluso ni por el sonido de rabia de Bella llenando su grito. James cruzó la carretera mientras lanzaba un poderoso maleficio que voló hacia los Mortífagos que se acercaban. Saltó sobre la acera directamente a través de la ventana rota, en la tienda.

Encontró a Harry tirado en el suelo, con fragmentos de vidrio a su alrededor. Harry parecía aturdido y desorientado pero su mano ya estaba alcanzando su bolsillo y sacó un fajo de tela. Antes de que James pudiera llegar a él, Harry tiró de la tela y trozos de metal, vidrios y una cadena rota cayeron al suelo. De lo que James vio a primera vista, parecía lo que solía ser un reloj de algún tipo, pero estaba hecho pedazos ahora. James se dio cuenta de que era un traslador, pero su maldición no intencional había acertado el interior del bolsillo de Harry y lo había roto en pedazos.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa pudiera suceder, James se acercó y agarró a Harry firmemente por el cuello de su túnica. Alcanzó su cinturón, activando su propio traslador. Él alcanzó a ver a Bella justo cuando llegó a la ventana, antes de que él y Harry se trasladaran fuera de la tienda muggle directamente al salón del número doce de Grimmauld Place.


	3. En la Sede

**Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K.** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _The Darkness Within: Rewrite_** **, la autora original es** _ **Kurinoone**_ **.**

 **Titulo: The Darkness Within Rewrite**

 **16**

 **En la Sede**

James y Harry aterrizaron con un golpe doloroso en el suelo de la sala, la caída les quitó el aliento a los dos. James no perdió un segundo y se empujó sobre sus manos y rodillas, su mente se centró sólo en una cosa; Harry.

Él lo vio, acostado sobre su espalda, su respiración trabajosa y demacrado. Aun así, Harry estaba tratando de darse la vuelta para empujarse a sí mismo en sus pies. James no le dio la oportunidad, él agarró a Harry desde el borde de sus vestiduras y tiró de él para tenerlo frente a él.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?" le gritó. "¿Estabas intentando volver? ¿Volver a _él?"_ el temor de estar a punto de perder a su hijo otra vez pulsó a través de James, poniéndolo casi histérico con pánico "¿Sabes lo que has hecho?" James continuó, zarandeando rudamente a Harry. "¡Se acabó! ¡No van a darte otra oportunidad! ¡Trataste de huir, se acabó! ¡Acabas de perder tu vida!" James tronó, rompiéndose por el conocimiento de que ahora, no iba a haber un juicio. El Ministerio no le concedería a Harry otra oportunidad, no después de que tratara de escapar. Ellos lo sentenciarían sin un juicio y sólo habría una pena para Harry; El Beso del Dementor.

Al darse cuenta de que su hijo ya estaba casi muerto, James se hundió, completamente roto. Una de sus manos soltó del todo la túnica de Harry, con intención de pasársela por el pelo, un hábito suyo cuando estaba extremadamente molesto o enojado. Cuando James levantó su mano, Harry se estremeció, cerrando los ojos y sacudiéndose lejos de él. Una de sus manos subió, por reflejo, protegiendo su rostro.

James hizo una pausa, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Harry y su reacción.

 _"¡Él cree que voy a golpearlo!_ ' se dio cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando James se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento con su hijo era tan bruto que no era de extrañar que Harry pensara que estaba a punto de golpearlo. James miró su mano para ver que todavía se aferraba al cuello de Harry, él sólo le había gritado y gritado incluso lo había sacudido violentamente. Se encontró con los ojos doloridos de su hijo y vio la mirada cautelosa en ellos, con la expectativa de un golpe proveniente de él. James aflojó el agarre sobre Harry por completo y se apartó. Estaba tanto física como emocionalmente drenado y en este momento lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de Harry para mostrar que no quería hacerle daño.

Harry cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Él sólo se quedó allí, derrotado y claramente en dolor. Cerró los ojos, tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Una de sus manos se estiró a su lado, justo debajo de sus costillas, y apretó contra ellas, ahogando un gemido.

James se movió hacia él cuando de repente miembros de la Orden se aparecieron en la habitación. James se detuvo y levantó la vista del suelo, cuando aparecieron Moody, Kingsley, Tonks y Sturgis. Moody se encontró con los ojos afligidos de James por un breve momento antes de enfocar su atención en el chico. Hizo un gesto a Kingsley y Sturgis, y los tres miembros de la Orden se acercaron a Harry. Tonks se apresuró a James, examinándolo por si tenía lesiones. Pero James apenas se fijó en ella, sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry.

Kingsley y Sturgis tomaron un firme control de los brazos de Harry y tiraron para ponerlo de pie. Un ahogado, jadeo doloroso escapó de Harry mientras se levantaba. Moody se movió hasta pararse frente él. El gravemente cicatrizado Auror no dijo ni una palabra, sino que comenzó a registrar a Harry, sus dedos ásperos tocaban y se empujaban por el torso de Harry, escogiendo los bolsillos de la túnica de Ferguson. Sacó la varita robada de Ferguson y lo que quedaba de cuchillas y armas de Harry.

Harry apenas podía estar de pie sin tener a los dos Aurores sosteniéndolo pero aún así miró a Moody, con las manos luchando inútilmente en los agarres de los Aurores, tratando instintivamente de detener que Moody lo desarmara. Él apretó los dientes cuando Moody palmeó su torso, comprobando por más armas ocultas. Una vez comprobado que no tenía más armas con él, Moody dio un paso atrás, mirando con odio al muchacho.

"Llevadlo arriba." instruyó.

Kingsley y Sturgis arrastraron a Harry de la habitación y subieron las escaleras. Harry no estaba en condiciones de luchar mientras los Aurores lo tiraban por las oscuras escaleras. Se vio obligado a entrar en una habitación y se dejó caer al suelo. Harry jadeó de dolor, su visión nublándose cuando la agonía corrió por él. Volvió la cabeza, sólo distinguiendo la imagen borrosa de los dos Aurores cerrando la puerta, dejándolo solo en el interior. Un alto clic le dijo que la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Harry no se movió, se quedó donde estaba, tumbado boca abajo, centrándose sólo en su respiración.

Poco a poco se empujó a sí mismo sobre sus manos y rodillas, tratando de incorporarse. Sólo había logrado enderezarse, estaba aún de rodillas cuando el dolor punzante en su cicatriz empezó a arderle con lenta intensidad. Harry cayó hacia delante con un gruñido, con una mano en la frente, y la otra saliendo para evitar golpearse con el suelo en su rostro. El dolor en su cicatriz se intensificó más rápido que nunca antes. Luchó por respirar, el dolor era de una intensidad tan insoportable, que fue una lucha tomar una sola bocanada de aire.

Harry se retorció en el suelo en agonía, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolía la mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus dedos se clavaban en la cicatriz, intentando con todas sus fuerzas detener el dolor, o incluso disminuirlo de alguna manera. Nunca antes había sentido que la cicatriz le doliera con tal ferocidad. Por otra parte, su padre nunca antes _había_ estado tan enojado. Al enterarse de que su plan para salvar a su hijo había fallado estaba obligado a estar más que enojado.

Un fuerte olor a cobre inundó su nariz antes de que sintiera una humedad filtrándose por su labio superior hacia su boca. Su mente atormentada por el dolor le dijo que su nariz debía estar sangrando. Obligó a sus ojos abrirse y con su mano libre, Harry se tocó el labio y separó sus dedos para verlos manchados de rojo. De repente se sintió presa del pánico ante la visión de su sangre. Nunca antes le había sangrado la nariz.

Su cicatriz continuaba ardiendo y con ella su nariz comenzó a sangrar libremente. Harry ahogó sus gritos de agonía, él no quería atraer la atención de una casa llena de enemigos cuando estaba en su momento más vulnerable.

xxx

James se puso de pie cuando Harry fue retirado y arrastrado fuera de la habitación. Él no le dijo nada a Moody pero vio como el Auror colocaba todos los elementos que había tomado de Harry, sobre la mesa. Con toda honestidad, James no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con Moody sólo por hacer su trabajo? Ellos _tenían_ _que_ desarmar a Harry, _y_ _tenian_ que mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación, por ahora, en cualquier caso.

Moody lo miró y los dos Aurores se encontraron con los ojos del otro, pero ninguno de los dos habló. Al instante siguiente aparecieron otro puñado de miembros de la Orden por traslador. James volvió a ver a Remus y a Sirius entre otros. James sacudió la cabeza ante ellos, sus emociones conseguían lo mejor de él otra vez.

"Lo siento," comenzó, "Lo siento, entré el pánico." explicó cuando sus dos amigos se apresuraron hacia él. "Yo ... lo vi a punto de trasladarse y reaccioné. No podía aparecerme con él por las salas ... no sabía qué hacer. Yo sólo, traje a Harry aquí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Voldemort no puede llegar a él aquí".

"James, está bien." Remus le aseguró.

"Has hecho lo correcto." añadió Sirius. "Es una decisión inteligente."

"Y tienes razón," dijo Remus. "Voldemort no puede llegar a él aquí."

"Tampoco nadie pensó que fuera a llegar al Ministerio." Tonks comentó con un estremecimiento. "Quizás traer a Harry _aquí_ no _fue un movimiento_ tan inteligente."

James se pasó una mano por el pelo, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Ignoró a Tonks.

"No puedo creer que casi se escapara." James se pasó una mano por el rostro. _"Acababa_ _de pasar_ sobre el borde de la sala anti traslador. Unos segundos más y Harry se habría ido, y hubiera desaparecido y Voldemort se habría asegurado de que nunca nos acercáramos a él otra vez."

"Bueno, Voldemort es quien nunca va a volver acercarse a Harry." Sirius dijo, con una sonrisa confiada. "Lo recuperamos y no renunciaremos a él, por _nadie."_

Moody miró a Sirius, su ojo mágico giraba alrededor de su cuenca. Sirius se encontró mirando de frente a compañeros Aurores y Miembros de la Orden. Fuera de cualquier otro miembro de la Orden, Moody era el único que estaba feliz de dejar a Harry en el Ministerio.

James sacudió la cabeza al oír las palabras de Sirius.

"Fudge no lo dejará ir." dijo con miedo. "Lo querrá de vuelta y esta vez, esta vez no habrá juicio. ¡Pedirá el beso!" James volvió su mirada petrificada hacia sus amigos. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar a Harry ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Lo mantendrás alejado del Ministerio."

James y todos los demás se volvieron para estar frente a quien había hablado. Dumbledore estaba parado en la puerta, pareciendo como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. El resto dejó de preguntarse cómo habría llegado Dumbledore sin que ellos lo supieran. Si se había aparecido por traslador como el resto, también habría llegado a la sala. Dumbledore entró a la habitación, ignorando a la mayoría. Se acercó a James y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Hiciste lo correcto al traer a Harry aquí. Él estará protegido. Nadie, ni el Ministerio o Voldemort, podrán tomar Harry desde aquí. Estará a salvo."

James sintió el alivio, por fin, llenarlo por las palabras de Dumbledore. Le ofreció una sonrisa cansada y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué le diremos al Ministro?" preguntó con evidente preocupación en su tono.

"Déjame a Cornelius a mí." Dumbledore dijo en voz baja. Miró a James de nuevo, notando la preocupación en los ojos color avellana habitualmente transparentes. "Esto funcionará mejor para Harry. No importa lo que hubiéramos hecho o como hubiéramos luchado en el juicio, había una alta probabilidad de que Harry no hubiera sobrevivido. Cornelius ya había decidido el beso y hubiera encontrado una manera. Sin embargo, ahora, tenemos a Harry, seguro y vivo". Dumbledore sonrió. "Ahora el Ministro tendrá que escuchar lo que tengamos que decir."

xxx

Harry tropezó en el pequeño cuarto de baño, sosteniéndose en el lavabo para mantener el equilibrio. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, observando la horrible visión de la sangre manchando sus labios y mentón. Abrió el grifo y dejó pasar el agua fría sobre sus temblorosas manos. Se echó agua en el rostro, limpiándose las manchas de sangre. Después se salpicó agua sobre la dolorosa cicatriz. El dolor se había opacado hasta el punto de que fuera soportable pero todavía tenía un agudo dolor. Él sabía que necesitaría varias horas para que el dolor lo dejara por completo, si es que eso era posible con su padre tan enojado como estaba. Harry se obligó a no pensar en su padre y en que debería estar en casa ahora mismo con él, no atrapado y prisionero de la Orden. Cerró el grifo y volvió a mirar su reflejo, su rostro estaba empapado pero limpio.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, estabilizándose a sí mismo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con cuidado y con movimientos lentos y medidos, Harry se quitó la túnica y la camisa. Examinó su torso magullado y sangrante a través del espejo, haciendo una mueca ante el daño.

Los moretones que había recibido cuando había caído dos pisos abajo el día en que fue capturado no habían sido tratados en Nurmengard, por lo que aún eran visibles. Pero el hematoma circular formándose rápidamente en su pecho era nuevo, como resultado del hechizo que James Potter le había arrojado. El hechizo lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que lo había enviado al otro lado de la carretera, estrellándolo contra el escaparate. Su caída atravesando una ventana de cristal era sobre todo, la razón por la que estaba con tanto dolor en ese momento. Harry miró hacia abajo a los costados, pasándose una mano lentamente por sus costillas. Se mordió el labio al sentir los fragmentos de vidrio clavándose más profundamente en su carne. Examinó sus brazos y vio pequeños cortes en la parte externa de ambos brazos. Se dio la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera en el espejo, Harry miró a su reflejo y vio numerosos cortes esparcidos sobre su espalda. Una mirada más cercana y Harry casi podía distinguir los brillantes fragmentos de vidrio en algunos cortes.

Harry se volvió hacia el espejo y por un momento, se quedó allí, preparándose. ¡Esto iba a doler, _mucho!_

Harry recogió sus ropas desechadas y metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando la pluma que había cogido de la mesa, al lado de la ventana. Era la única cosa útil que había encontrado en la habitación en la que estaba encerrado. Harry sostuvo la vieja pluma en su mano y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse lo máximo posible. La pluma se transfiguró en un par de pinzas de punta plana. Harry agarró la toalla colgada sobre el pasamanos de la puerta del baño y la dobló dos veces para que fuera más gruesa y corta.

Harry creía que estaba solo entre enemigos que ni lo curarían o lo ayudarían. Tomó una respiración profunda, mordió la toalla y alcanzó su lado, tirando de un fuerte trozo de vidrio incrustado justo debajo de las costillas. El fragmento salió fácilmente, pellizcado entre los labios de las pinzas. Harry dejó caer la pieza de vidrio ensangrentada en el fregadero, respirando con dificultad.

Siguió sacando fragmentos de vidrio de su cuerpo, uno a uno, de sus lados, sus brazos e incluso algunos de su espalda, la toalla amortiguaba con eficacia sus gritos.

xxx

La chimenea del número doce de Grimmauld Place se puso verde y Lily salió corriendo. Vio la cara de aspecto cansado de su marido entre la multitud reunida alrededor de la mesa y corrió hacia él. James se puso de pie al verla.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios, que estás bien!" dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Me iba a volver loca de la preocupación, esperando que volvieras a casa."

"Lo sé, lo siento." James respondió. Había olvidado por completo que le había dicho a Lily que iba a volver a casa, con Harry. "Las cosas realmente se volvieron locas."

Le explicó lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio después de que ella se hubiera ido. Lily se sentó a la mesa, escuchando con horror como James le contaba detalladamente cómo Harry casi se había escapado por traslador de vuelta a Voldemort.

"¡Oh, Merlín!" exhaló, _"¿Él estaba allí?"_ preguntó refiriéndose a Voldemort. Sus ojos esmeraldas examinaron alrededor de la sala frenéticamente. "¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Está bien?" preguntó.

"Está arriba," respondió James. "Kingsley y Sturgis lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones de arriba." los ojos de Lily se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero James ya se había aferrado a su mano, deteniéndola de levantarse. "No Lily, sólo ... sólo dale un poco de tiempo para ... calmarse." James dijo con dificultad. "Él no va a querer hablar con nadie en este momento."

Lily no dijo nada, pero permaneció sentada. Estaba desesperada por ir a ver a su hijo, pero sabía que James tenía razón. Probablemente ahora mismo estaba demasiado enfadado como para querer ver o hablar con alguien, ni siquiera ella.

"¿Qué pasará ahora?" le preguntó a su marido. "Con Harry, quiero decir"

James miró a Dumbledore, él mismo no estaba seguro del futuro que tendría su hijo. Dumbledore miró a Lily, tomándose un momento para hablar.

"Hablaré con Cornelius, esta noche. Tal y como está, no sabe que la Orden tiene a Harry. Probablemente piensa que Harry está de vuelta con Voldemort." explicó Dumbledore. "Estoy seguro de que estará muy aliviado al saber que no es el caso. Su reputación, es muy querida para él, y siempre habría estado empañada si Voldemort hubiera logrado tomar a Harry." el brillo estaba de vuelta en sus ojos azules. "Creo que el Ministro podría ser fácilmente convencido de que Harry tenga que permanecer aquí. Estará aterrorizado como para trasladarlo a una prisión, en caso de que también fuera atacada por Voldemort. Confío en que Fudge me escuche cuando le diga que es más seguro mantener a Harry en la sede de la Orden. Voldemort no puede atacar la sede, no desde que soy el guardián secreto. "

"No estoy seguro, Albus." Minerva dijo con preocupación. "El Ministro podría no querer tomar ninguna otra posibilidad. Puede exigir que le entregues al chico para poder destruirlo."

"No lo hará," tranquilizó Dumbledore al ver las expresiones de pánico en ambos Potter. "Fudge tendrá demasiado miedo de lastimar a Harry, especialmente cuando le acaban de recordar que Voldemort puede llegar a él si quiere." Dumbledore miró a James y a Lily. "Harry es el elegido." subrayó de nuevo. "Su propia supervivencia es prueba de ese hecho. Voldemort sabe que Harry es el destinado a matarlo y sin embargo él no mató a ese niño. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo hubiera creído que si no hubiera visto la prueba por sí mismos?" su mirada recorrió los miembros de la Orden sentados en la mesa.

"No lo entiendo." dijo Tonks. "Quiero decir, me alegro de que no le hizo daño a Harry, pero no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué Tú-Sabes-Quien permitirá que Harry viviera?"

"Es muy sencillo", explicó Remus. "Podría haber matado a Harry, pero si lo hubiera hecho, estaría aceptando que un chico de un año habría sido una amenaza para él. El mundo habría hecho un mártir de Harry y Voldemort habría sido ridiculizado, un Señor Oscuro que tuvo que robar un bebé en medio de la noche para matarlo porque temía que el chico podría haberlo matado cuando fuera mayor". Remus negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no es aceptable para alguien como Voldemort. Él creyó en la validez de la profecía pero la utilizó, torciéndola para que se ajustara a sus propios fines oscuros. Él hizo que Harry, el destinado a acabar con él, fuera su protector, su escudo."

"Puedo ver a Voldemort disfrutar de eso", dijo Sirius con feroz odio. "El chico que se suponía que iba a matarlo, matando a sus órdenes."

Lily miró hacia otro lado, con el corazón desgarrado por el recordatorio de en qué se había convertido su hijo; un asesino.

"Fudge tendrá que aceptar el destino de Harry", continuó Dumbledore. "Y si no lo hace," Dumbledore tomó un profundo suspiro. "Bueno, como he dicho, nadie va a llevarse a Harry lejos de aquí, no Voldemort, no sus Mortífagos y ni siquiera el propio Ministro de Magia."

xxx

Harry salió del cuarto de baño con dificultad. Su visión estaba nublada y se sentía muy enfermo. Se las arregló para llegar a la cama y se sentó, tratando de conseguir que la cabeza dejara de girarle. Se sentó durante unos minutos, concentrándose en su respiración, tomando respiraciones profundas y soltándolas. Era lo único que podía hacer para que su mente funcionara alrededor del dolor. Se las había arreglado para sacar todos los fragmentos de vidrio de sus lados, brazos y hombros, pero aún había un montón enterrados en su espalda. No podía llegar a ellos por lo que tuvo que darse por vencido. Había rasgado la túnica del Auror Ferguson en tiras y las había utilizado para detener la peor parte de la hemorragia. Principalmente el corte del costado que estaba sangrando lo suficiente como para preocupar a Harry. La mayoría de los otros cortes estaban bien.

Harry levantó la cabeza, mirando alrededor de la habitación, aliviado de que su visión se hubiera despejado. Se había dado cuenta de que la habitación parecía desnuda; había un armario de dos puertas en la esquina, una cama con dosel en la que estaba sentado, una mesa de noche y un pequeño escritorio con una silla frente a la ventana, eso era todo. Harry miró a la mesa, donde había encontrado la vieja pluma la cual había transfigurado en pinzas. Se puso en pie. Se acercó a ella, inclinándose para mirar por la ventana. Vio la calle, desierta por completo. Ni siquiera un gato o un perro andaba a la vista. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mundo muggle por el aspecto de la calle y los coches aparcados a lo largo de ella.

Harry se subió a la mesa y empujó la ventana, levantándola con dificultad. Parecía que nadie había abierto las ventanas en décadas. La ventana crujió haciendo mucho ruido pero Harry siguió adelante sin tenerlo en cuenta. Él estaba en el primer piso, no creía que el ruido podría llegar hasta la planta baja.

La brecha en la ventana era lo suficientemente amplia como para que Harry trepara. Poco a poco y con tanto cuidado como podía, Harry se empujó a sí mismo a través del espacio, mordiéndose el labio mientras su maltratado, cuerpo magullado y sangrante se oponía a la acción de deslizarse del asiento. Harry logró auparse en la repisa de la ventana.

No estaba tan alto, si él saltaba, lo haría con la menor cantidad de lesiones. Harry consideró la altura, cerró los ojos y saltó. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y Harry abrió los ojos sólo para que se ensancharan con horror cuando vio que estaba en la misma habitación de la que había saltado. Allí estaba el armario en la esquina, la cama con dosel, manchada ya con su sangre, la mesita de noche y el escritorio con una silla junto a la ventana abierta. Harry se dirigió al escritorio y observó. La misma vista de la calle tranquila y desierta encontró sus ojos.

Harry se apartó de la ventana, maldiciendo. Era un hechizo. Estaba atrapado en el interior de esta habitación y la única salida era a través de la puerta cerrada. Harry sabía que podía desbloquearla sin varita, pero también sabía que después de hacerlo, se enfrentaría con Dios sabe cuántos miembros de la Orden. Harry no podía luchar contra todos ellos, no en su estado actual, sin varita, a medio camino de desangrarse.

Harry volvió a la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, acostado boca abajo para proteger su punzante espalda. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron y se desmayó.

xxx

James golpeó una vez la puerta y esperó. No hubo respuesta. Se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada, James maldijo para sus adentros. _"¡No va a invitarte a entrar si está encerrado dentro!_ mentalmente se reprendió.

Sacando su varita, abrió la puerta. Junto a él, Lily se movió, su mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

"Lily, espera," comenzó James, su mano detuvo las de ella. "Déjame ir primero."

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, ya sabes, que no atacará o algo así." James tropezó con sus palabras.

"James, soy su madre." Lily respondió. "Puedo manejarlo. Entiendo que va a ser duro, él estará probablemente confundido, enojado y asustado." ella movió sus pies, afectada de que su hijo estuviera tan angustiado. "Tenemos que demostrarle que no somos el enemigo, que a pesar de la situación, no es un prisionero."

James frunció el ceño.

"Es un poco difícil de hacer cuando efectivamente lo estamos manteniendo aquí contra su voluntad."

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a tener que cambiar su voluntad para que quiera quedarse con nosotros." dijo Lily.

James asintió con la cabeza y miró a la puerta de nuevo.

"Aún así, sólo espera aquí mientras lo reviso primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lily no parecía feliz, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Está bien, date prisa!"

James abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Vio a Harry en la cama, durmiendo. James sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho. _'¿Cuan agotado debe haber estado Harry para quedarse dormido?_ James pensó para sí. Se acercó a Harry, dejando a Lily en la puerta. A pesar de su promesa, Lily entró también, con los ojos fijos en su hijo durmiendo.

James se detuvo junto a la cama. Contempló a Harry, notando cuan pacífico y tranquilo parecía. Harry estaba acostado boca abajo, como solía hacerlo cuando era un bebé. James se puso en cuclillas, con la mano elevada para rozar suavemente el cabello de Harry. Se sentía increíble tener a su hijo de vuelta, después de creer que fue brutalmente asesinado durante casi quince años. Los dedos de James apenas tocaron las puntas de los mechones oscuros de Harry cuando sus ojos de repente se abrieron de golpe.

James se quedó inmóvil, observando el pánico en los ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry había rodado hacia el otro lado de la cama y saltó. Se agachó, con eficacia tomando refugio detrás de la cama. Respiraba pesadamente, una mano se aferraba a su costado, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en James. Su otra mano subió y James vio la silla salir volando hacia él desde el otro lado de la habitación.

James se movió, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la trayectoria de la silla convocada sin varita. La silla golpeó la pared con un estruendo y cayó al suelo, rota.

"¡Whoa! ¡Harry!" gritó James, levantando ambas manos. "Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño."

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia James con ira. Su mano se alzó de nuevo y el escritorio vino hacia el Auror. Esta vez, James no pudo salir del camino lo suficientemente rápido y el escritorio lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer dolorosamente en el suelo.

Lily gritó al ver a su marido caer al suelo. Su varita estuvo fuera en un flash, pero dudó en hechizar a su hijo. Vio ascender la mano de Harry y esta vez el armario flotó, a punto de ser lanzado contra James.

"¡Harry! ¡No!" Lily corrió a través de la habitación, parándose ante James, que se había se levantado del suelo.

Al oír el grito de Lily Harry la miró, vacilante con su mano todavía levitando el armario, flotando en el aire. Se quedó mirando a Lily, su era expresión ilegible. De repente, su rostro se ensombreció con ira y movió su mano para apuntar a James y a Lily. El armario fue hacia ellos, pero ambos saltaron fuera del camino, el armario golpeó la pared con un estruendo.

James y Lily ambos sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron, pero lucharon en no golpear a su hijo. Podían ver que Harry estaba actuando así porque estaba asustado y nervioso. Tenían que calmarlo, no alimentar más su miedo atacándolo.

"Harry, por favor, sólo espera y escucha ..." Lily lo intentó pero Harry ya estaba apuntando a la cama de al lado.

La cama se levantó en el aire, flotando varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera enviarla hacia ellos, Harry se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás, su rostro palideció de repente. Una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro y se dobló, las dos manos se hincaron en su costado. La cama cayó con un ruido sordo. Harry cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

"¿Harry Harry?" tanto James como Lily corrieron hacia Harry, apresurándose pasando los restos de los muebles rotos.

Harry se aferraba a su costado, su respiración era tensa y dura. James llegó primero, con Lily cerca detrás de él. James trató de ver qué estaba mal pero tan pronto como su mano se posó sobre la espalda de Harry, el chico se estremeció dolorosamente, como si el tacto lo hubiera quemado. Harry se apartó de ambos padres, con el rostro desencajado por la ira y la agonía. Retrocedió contra la pared.

"¿Harry...?" James se dirigió hacia él de nuevo, extendiendo la mano.

"¡No!" siseó Harry, mirándolo con odio. "¡No me toques!"

James se detuvo, con la mano tendida hacia Harry. Su mirada se desvió del rostro de Harry y se centró en su costado, al punto donde estaban presionadas ambas manos. Fue entonces cuando vio la mancha oscura contra la camisa de color negro y la sangre carmesí en las manos de Harry.

"¡Estás herido!" exclamó James, con el corazón saltando por el miedo.

Lily también lo vio y se acercó más, sus manos temblorosas extendiéndose hacia él.

"¿Harry...?"

"¡Dije, que no me toques!" repitió Harry, su voz era gutural por el dolor.

"Harry, por favor, estás sangrando." dijo Lily, cada vez más cerca. "Por favor, sólo vamos a ayudarte."

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de dolor y la miró, y ella volvió a ver la cólera en ellos.

"¡Yo no ... necesito tu ayuda ...!" dijo entre dientes, su rostro perdiendo color rápidamente.

"¡Harry!" James volvió a moverse, su mano extendiéndose hacia él.

Un crujido antes de un estallido de magia explotó a su alrededor. James y Lily fueron arrojados hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo con ruidos fuertes. Sentados vieron a Harry, todavía pegado a la pared, mirándolos. Varias chispas volaron hacia ellos, advirtiéndoles para que se mantuvieran alejados.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y varios miembros de la Orden se precipitaron dentro, con las varitas listas. Sirius estaba con Kingsley, Remus y Moody. Su mirada horrorizada observó la habitación destruida con el mobiliario roto y desordenado. Vieron los tres Potters en la esquina de la habitación y se apresuraron hacia ellos.

"¡James! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sirius. "Escuchamos el estruendo y ... nosotros ...!" se apagó cuando vio a Harry, el sudor se aferraba a su rostro, su expresión estaba llena de dolor y sus manos agarraban su costado. "¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, el estómago se le enroscó cuando notó la sangre manchando sus manos.

"Está herido." dijo Remus, arrodillándose junto a James. Sus sentidos de hombre lobo habían cogido el olor de la sangre, incluso antes de ver a Harry.

"¡Iré a conseguir algo para detener la sangre!" dijo Sirius, corriendo hacia el baño a por una toalla.

Harry se sentía peligrosamente cerca de perder el conocimiento pero luchó para mantenerse consciente, y para mantenerse alerta cuando estaba rodeado de enemigos.

Remus alcanzó las manos de Harry, tratando de tirar de ellas para que pudiera ver por qué estaba sangrando tanto. Las chispas mágicas cobraron vida otra vez, casi quemando al hombre lobo.

Kingsley y Moody se quedaron cerca de la puerta, su mirada saltando desde el chico sangrando hasta los muebles rotos y los padres desesperados.

El grito de Sirius sonó en el cuarto de baño.

"¡James! ¡James, ven aquí!"

James se apresuró a ponerse de pie, corriendo hacia el baño.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

Sirius estaba sosteniendo una toalla en la mano, pero sus ojos miraban en estado de shock el fregadero. James siguió su mirada y vio numerosos fragmentos de vidrio manchados de sangre en el fregadero. James sintió que el aliento se atoraba en su pecho a la vista.

"¡Oh Dios!" exclamó, acercándose al fregadero. Su mirada se encontró con las pinzas apoyadas en el pequeño estante debajo del espejo. "¡Oh Dios!" gimió, dándose cuenta de lo que Harry tenía que haber hecho.

"No entiendo," Sirius negó con la cabeza. "¿Como sucedió esto?"

James se sintió enfermo, se agarró al lavabo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Yo lo hice." admitió. "Lo golpeé accidentalmente y atravesó una ventana de cristal." James negó con la cabeza, la culpa brotaba dentro de él. "Él está herido por mi culpa." echó un vistazo a Harry. _"¡No me extraña que me estuviera lanzando cosas!_ ' pensó para sí. _'Probablemente estaba aterrorizado de que volviera a hacerle daño!'_ se volvió hacia Sirius.

"¡Llama a Dumbledore!" le dijo. "¡Dile que necesitamos un Sanador! ¡Ahora!"

xxx

Madame Pomfrey salió de la chimenea con Dumbledore, quitándose el polvo rápidamente de su túnica. Ella inmediatamente se reunió con la figura pálida y aterrorizada de Lily.

"¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias por venir Poppy!" dijo Lily. "Te estaré eternamente agradecida por tu ayuda." dijo, abrazando rápidamente a la enfermera y colega.

Poppy sonrió con fuerza. La verdad es que, excepcionalmente, había tenido miedo de venir aquí. Dumbledore había llegado a su puerta y le había preguntado por ayuda en un asunto privado. En vista de que todavía era las vacaciones de verano y Hogwarts no abría hasta dentro de tres semanas, Poppy había estado más que intrigada por lo que el director podría desear de ella. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y sólo en el camino aquí, Dumbledore le explicó que la llevaba a la sede de la Orden del Fénix, una sociedad secreta formada para luchar contra Voldemort, y que era necesario que revisara y, posiblemente, curara al infame Príncipe Oscuro, quien en realidad era, Harry Potter, el hijo mayor de James y Lily Potter.

Poppy había hecho muchas, muchas preguntas a las que Dumbledore cada vez, le había dado la misma respuesta, _'hablaremos con detalle una vez estemos en la Sede'._

Poppy no estaba segura si quería estar en cualquier lugar cerca de un Mortífago, un asesino, aunque sólo tuviera dieciséis años. Pero era una enfermera y había tomado el juramento de un Sanador en ayudar a los necesitados. Dio un paso detrás de Dumbledore cuando Lily los llevó por las escaleras y por un largo pasillo oscuro, hacia una habitación que tenía dos hombres apostados fuera.

Moody asintió hacia la enfermera mientras se acercaban.

"Auror Alastor Moody." se presentó. "Este es el Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. No se preocupe señora Pomfrey, estaremos con usted todo el tiempo. No hay necesidad de tener miedo."

Poppy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien." dijo con dificultad.

Lily, quien había tratado de ignorar esa conversación, abrió la puerta y condujo a las cuatro personas al interior. Poppy entró, jadeando en voz alta por el estado de la habitación. Había madera rota por todas partes. El mobiliario estaba destrozado por toda la habitación. Oyó voces y vio a tres hombres arrodillados delante de un joven muchacho, rogándole, lo cual el chico ignoraba sin demora.

Los ojos de Poppy se abrieron con sorpresa cuando dio un vistazo más de cerca al chico. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia adelante, con los ojos increíblemente amplios.

"¿Harry?" susurró.

Todos en la sala se detuvieron, contemplando o, a Poppy, o al extremadamente sorprendido Harry, quien había vuelto la cabeza ante el débil sonido de su nombre y se había encontrado con la mirada de la enfermera.

"¡Oh, ... eres tú! ¡Harry!" Poppy corrió hacia él.

James, Remus y Sirius se alejaron a la vez, dándole espacio a la mujer para poder llegar a Harry. El chico de pelo oscuro no hizo, ni dijo nada, se limitó a observar a Poppy, que estaba sorprendida por su aparición.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Moody, su voz ronca entrelazada con recelo.

Poppy ignoró la pregunta y extendió la mano, tocando el rostro de Harry, comprobando su temperatura.

"Estás ardiendo." dijo. Sus ojos viajaron hasta las manos de Harry que se aferraban en torno a su costado. "Déjame ver," tocó suavemente las manos de Harry, empujándolas a un lado.

Para asombro de todos, Harry la dejó. Dejó caer las manos, haciendo una mueca de dolor y tomando cortos y rápidos alientos, pero hizo lo que la enfermera le había pedido.

"Está bien, Harry, necesito que te levantes y te acuestes en la cama. No puedo ver la herida adecuadamente si estás doblado así." dijo Poppy.

James extendió la mano inmediatamente para ayudar a Harry a ponerse de pie.

Harry se movió, quitando su brazo del agarre de James. James se echó hacia atrás, viéndose sorprendido por el rechazo.

"¿Harry...?"

"¿Pueden irse todo el mundo por favor? Necesito que se relaje y, obviamente, no puede hacerlo con tanta gente aquí". dijo Poppy , abriendo el bolso de Sanadores, sacando diferentes viales y apilándolos en la mesilla de noche.

"Tenemos que estar aquí, para su protección." dijo Kingsley.

"No hay necesidad." dijo Poppy, volviéndose para mirar al Auror.

"¿Cómo es que lo conoces?" volvió a preguntar Moody, negándose a irse hasta que tuviera una respuesta.

Poppy se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Primero, tengo que curarlo, ya ha perdido demasiada sangre. Una vez que haya terminado, responderé a sus preguntas."

Moody no dijo nada, pero salió de la habitación, con su ojo mágico girando alrededor, tomando nota de todo una vez más, antes de irse. Dumbledore y Kingsley lo siguieron. Lily se quedó donde estaba.

"Yo me quedo, es posible que necesites una mano ..."

"Está bien, Lily." interrumpió Poppy. "Me las arreglaré."

Lily vaciló pero Remus la tomó del brazo, guiándola. Sirius hizo lo mismo con James. Los indecisos padres fueron forzados a salir de la habitación por parte de sus amigos.

Una vez que todos se habían ido y la puerta se había cerrado, Poppy ayudó a Harry a levantarse y a caminar hacia la cama. Harry se derrumbó sobre la cama, silbando y gimiendo cuando su espalda escoció al contacto. Quería voltearse, pero Poppy ya estaba trabajando en el corte de su costado, examinándolo antes de que pudiera sanarlo.

xxx

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Poppy bajó las escaleras, apresurando sus pasos, mirando alrededor de la mansión con una expresión perdida. Dumbledore y el resto estaban sentados en la cocina, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y ellos vieron a la confundida enfermera que los observaba.

"¡Poppy!" Lily se puso de pie, consiguiendo la atención de la otra mujer.

Poppy corrió hacia ella, su expresión era de preocupación y alarma.

"Lily, necesito un par de cosas." le dijo. "Ha perdido mucha sangre, tengo un par de frascos de poción de Sangre Regeneradora, pero me temo que no es suficiente. ¿Podrías hacer los arreglos para conseguir un poco más de viales?"

"Por supuesto," Lily asintió. "Los conseguiré de inmediato. Tengo un montón en casa."

"También necesito un Bálsamo de Curación de Contusión." negó con la cabeza, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro. "¡Sus heridas son horrendas! Me dijo que el Sanador de Nurmengard las había sanado, pero lo dudo. ¡Su frente está cubierta de magulladuras!"

"¿Qué pasa con los cortes?" preguntó Lily, con preocupación. "¿Qué tan mal están? No dejó que cualquiera de nosotros nos acercáramos lo suficiente para ver."

"Él mismo trató de sacarse los fragmentos de cristal." dijo Poppy, sonando para nada feliz. "Pero todavía tiene algunos en las espalda los cuales no pudo alcanzar." James la miró, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. "No estoy preocupada por ellos, una vez que saque los fragmentos restantes, un simple _Episkey_ _es suficiente_." continuó Poppy. "Le daré tres viales de poción antiséptico, sólo para asegurarme de que no hay infección. Estoy más preocupada en devolver sus niveles de sangre a la normalidad y tratar sus contusiones."

"Buscaré el ungüento y las pociones. Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos." dijo Lily.

Poppy se volvió, en dirección al piso de arriba cuando repentinamente James la llamó.

"¿Madame Pomfrey?" Poppy se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él. "¿Cómo conoce a Harry?" preguntó. Él no podía entender cómo era posible que la enfermera de la escuela de Hogwarts pudiera conocer a Harry. También estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Harry con ella. La dejó acercarse cuando alejó a todos los demás.

"¡Todavía nos debe una explicación!" añadió Moody.

Poppy lo miró, con expresión de fastidio.

"Yo no le _debo nada_ Auror Moody." señaló. "Mis relaciones son personales y no estoy bajo ninguna obligación en hablar de ellas." ella miró a James antes de pasar a ver a Lily, que aún no se había ido. "Pero, entiendo que las circunstancias piden una explicación." admitió. Ella se volvió hacia Dumbledore. "¿Se acuerda de que hace seis meses, hubo un ataque a mi casa?"

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.

"Lo hago." respondió con solemnidad.

Poppy miró a su alrededor, le había dicho a Dumbledore y a Lily lo que había pasado, pero el resto no lo sabía.

"Mi esposo, Paul y yo estábamos en el jardín cuando de repente los Mortífagos atacaron." comenzó Poppy. "Nos torturaron, manteniéndonos a los dos bajo la maldición Cruciatus, para conseguir que nosotros levantáramos las barreras y poder entrar en nuestra casa. Cuando nos resistimos, decidieron prenderle fuego a la casa, mientras nuestros dos hijos se quedaron atrapados en el interior. Nos dejaron ver con impotencia como nuestra casa se quemaba sin poder hacer nada para salvar a nuestros niños aterrorizados. Nadie trató de ayudarnos. Incluso nuestros vecinos dejados por la mano de dios habían estado aterrorizados para ayudar, por miedo a los Mortífagos. Incluso una vez que los hombres enmascarados se fueron, nadie se acercó a ayudar. Entonces de la nada, un joven llegó y sin dudarlo un momento, se precipitó hacia nuestra casa en llamas. Salvó a Jenna y a David, sacándolos de la casa antes de liberarnos a Paul y a mí de las ataduras de nuestro cuerpo. Me preguntó qué había pasado y le dije acerca de los Mortífagos. Todavía recuerdo la rabia en sus ojos. Él me dijo que no me preocupara y que los Mortífagos nunca nos harían daño de nuevo. Le di las gracias y le pregunté quién era, pero él sólo me sonrió y me dijo que se llamaba Harry. Nunca lo volví a ver, hasta hoy. ", terminó.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" comenzó Moody, con rabia. "¿De verdad esperas que creamos que _ese_ chico salvó a dos niños inocentes?"

"No espero que haga nada." le respondió Poppy con calma. "Sólo estoy contando cómo conocí a Harry."

"Poppy, ¿viste su rostro con claridad?," preguntó Lily. "Quiero decir, era sin duda Harry, no llevaba una máscara para cubrir su rostro, ¿no?"

"No, él no llevaba máscara." respondió Poppy.

"Pero, ¿por qué no dijiste que se parecía a James?" preguntó, sorprendida.

Poppy miró a James, estudiando su rostro por un momento.

"No hice la conexión." dijo en tono de disculpa. "Sentí que había visto a Harry antes, él me parecía familiar y recuerdo que traté de averiguar si era un ex alumno de Hogwarts, pero no lo vinculé con James o incluso contigo." le dijo a Lily. "Admito que hay una similitud pero, ¿realmente esperas que averiguara que el extraño que salvó la vida de mis hijos era tu hijo supuestamente muerto durante los últimos quince años?"

Lily no respondió, pero entendió lo que Poppy estaba tratando de decir. Recordó, hace seis meses, como Poppy le contó sobre un chico que la ayudó y salvó la vida de la pequeña Jenna y de David. Ella recordó que pensó en lo valiente y maravilloso que ese chico debía haber sido para hacer tal cosa tan valerosa. Sabiendo ahora, que ese chico era su hijo la hizo increíblemente orgullosa.

Dumbledore sonrió y se volvió hacia James.

"Bueno, parece que nuestro Harry tiene una pequeña _cosa de salvar a gente."_

Moody se puso de pie, golpeando una mano sobre la mesa con frustración.

"¡Vamos, Albus!" gritó. "¡Piensa en esto por un segundo! ¡Estás hablando de un asesino entrenado por Voldemort! ¿Cómo alguna vez podría salvar una vida inocente?" cuestionó. "¿No puedes ver lo que está haciendo este chico? ¡Es un montaje!" gritó, señalando con el dedo a Poppy . "¡Fue pre-planeado! Envió a esos Mortífagos para que hicieran daño a su familia y luego se abalanzó _para_ _salvarlos._ ¡Fue un acto!"

"¡Cállate, Alastor!" Lily gritó, incapaz de aguantarse más. "¡Sólo cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!"

"¡Sé exactamente de lo qué estoy hablando!" silbó Moody. "¡Sois los demás los que no pueden ver la verdad, los lazos de sangre y las relaciones os están cegando!" acusó. "Piensa en ello, ¿por qué iba a salvar a alguien, cuando su propia gente, los Mortífagos, fueron enviados a destruirlos? No estaría luchando contra su propio lado, ¿verdad?"

"Entonces explícanos, ¿por qué actuaría?" preguntó Remus. "¿Por qué pasaría por tantos inconvenientes? ¿Qué gana?"

Moody miró a Remus.

"¡Esto!" exclamó. "¡Esta confianza que ahora tiene por Madame Pomfrey!"

"¡Oh vamos!" exclamó Sirius. "¿Quieres decir que Harry sabía que sería capturado seis meses después, y que Madam Pomfrey, sería quien vendría a curarlo, así que debía ganarse su confianza pretendiendo salvarla a ella y a su familia? ¿Realmente estás sugiriendo eso? "

Moody no dijo nada de inmediato. Dio un gruñido de fastidio.

"No sabes cómo funciona la mente del enemigo. Parece rebuscado ..."

 _"_ _Debido_ a que _es_ rebuscado." interrumpió Remus.

"¡Hay una diferencia entre ser paranoico y estar completamente loco!" señaló Sirius.

"Señores," habló Dumbledore antes de que Moody pudiera responder. "No nos hará ningún bien discutir entre nosotros. El hecho, es que Harry mostró una gran compasión por el otro. Él _arriesgó_ su vida para salvar la vida de dos niños. Una razón suficiente para que luchemos por él."

Moody no dijo ni una palabra, y se alejó de la mesa, cojeando fuera de la habitación. Su salida hizo que los demás se callaran. Lily se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flu. Tenía que ir a recoger las cosas que necesitaba para curar a su hijo.

xxx

Poppy entró en la habitación, llevando los viales y el pote de ungüento que Lily había traído de Valle de Godric. Ella vio a Harry sentado en la cama, observando la ventana abierta.

"No estarás pensando en saltar, espero." comentó Poppy.

Harry sonrió, dejando caer la cabeza.

"No, eso ya lo intenté." respondió.

Poppy le dio una mirada severa, una que por lo general, le daba a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se lesionaban a causa de una broma o un tonto desafío. Ella se acercó a él, y dejó caer las pociones, y el bálsamo en la cama.

"Aquí tienes tres." le entregó las pociones a Harry.

Harry tomó los viales, pero no bebió de inmediato. Los abrió una por uno, tomando una aspiración primero, antes de permitir que una gota tocara su lengua.

"Sabes que si fuera a matarte, no me molestaría en curarte." dijo Poppy. "No me molestaría en arreglarte, solo para envenenarte."

Harry le sonrió.

"No eres de quien sospecho que trata de matarme." contestó, bebiendo la tercera y última poción.

"Ah," Poppy sonrió, comprobando sus niveles de sangre con un complicado movimiento de su varita. "Ya veo, son los miembros de la Orden, de los que desconfías."

"Sorprendente, lo sé." Harry se burló. "¿Quien dudaría de las intenciones de su enemigo?"

Poppy levantó una ceja. Ella hizo un gesto hacia su camisa, y Harry se la desabrochó, deslizándosela. Poppy se acercó, para examinar su espalda.

"Bueno, la confianza va en ambos sentidos." pensó mientras pasaba sus dedos por la espalda, tomando nota de los cortes que aún tenían fragmentos de vidrio. "Me preguntaron cómo te conocí y les dije que eras el chico que salvó la vida de mis hijos. El Auror Moody tenía una gran teoría que explicaba por qué lo hiciste."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Harry.

"Él parece pensar que lo planeaste todo, el ataque, los Mortífagos, el fuego, todo, para poder desempeñar el papel de" héroe "y ganar mi confianza." explicó Poppy, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la sola idea.

Harry de repente se apartó de ella, girando alrededor para mirarla.

"¿Crees que fue un acto?" preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos verdes buscaron el rostro de Poppy. Él miró hacia otro lado, claramente enojado, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Piensa lo que quieras!" dijo, recogiendo su camisa para ponérsela de nuevo.

Poppy lo alcanzó, su mano deteniéndolo, alejó la camisa de sus manos.

"¿Sabes lo que creo?" preguntó Poppy. "Creo, que salvaste la vida de mis hijos, y lo hiciste arriesgando la tuya propia. Sólo te he dicho lo que el Auror Moody dijo, para mostrarte que no confía en ti." miró a Harry profundamente a los ojos. "Pero yo lo hago. Yo confío en ti, porque me ayudaste cuando no tenías que hacerlo, y por eso, siempre te ayudaré."

Harry no dijo nada, pero su expresión se suavizó. Poppy tiró de su brazo, instándole a darse la vuelta, para poder terminar de examinarlo.

"Está bien, todavía tienes un buen número de cortes con vidrio, así que voy a darte una poción entumecedora. Eso hará que sea un poco más soportable."

"No te molestes." argumentó Harry. "Odio las pociones entumecedoras. Hacen que mi boca se sienta confusa durante horas. Sólo hazlo, me las arreglé antes, puedo hacerlo ahora."

Poppy no se veía muy contenta.

"No me importa como hace que tu boca se sienta. Tomarás la poción entumecedora." empujó dicho vial bajo la nariz de Harry. "No puedo creer que te hicieras pasar por tanta miseria." dijo, sacando un par de pinzas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando la poción entumecedora con desagrado.

"Me imaginé que estaba solo, mejor hacer algo sobre el malestar, y el dolor, yo mismo."

Poppy se detuvo, mirando a Harry.

"No estás solo, Harry." dijo. "Aquí tienes a tus padres. No confíes en nadie más, pero siempre puedes confiar en tus padres para ayudarte."

Harry no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando el vial de la poción entumecedora por un momento más, antes de abrirla, y tragársela de una sola vez. Volvió a mirar a Poppy, con sus ojos ya acristalados bajo los efectos de la poción.

Poppy no dijo nada y volvió su atención a los fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en la carne de Harry. Agarró uno y tiró.

xxx

Poppy sacó el último fragmento de la espalda de Harry, antes de emitir un 'Episkey' para cerrar el corte. Dejó las pinzas ensangrentadas y examinó su espalda otra vez, asegurándose de que había conseguido cerrar todos los cortes correctamente. Ella le palmeó el hombro, sonriéndole.

"Todo listo." le dijo.

Harry se acostó, apoyando la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos con alivio cuando ningún punzante dolor lo golpeó. Poppy comenzó a hacer el mismo proceso en su torso. Ya había curado el profundo corte en su costado, la razón por la que estuvo sangrando tanto, pero ella echó otro vistazo, por si acaso había olvidado algo.

"Bueno, es hora del bálsamo," dijo Poppy, abriendo el tarro.

Ella comenzó a cubrir su magullado torso con la espesa y cremosa sustancia.

"¡Dios, apesta!" se quejó Harry. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que mantener esto sobre mí?"

"Por lo menos una hora." respondió Poppy. "Entonces podrás tomar una ducha."

Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, callándose.

Poppy terminó de aplicar el ungüento en las costillas de Harry, los costados y el pecho. Incluso sus muñecas necesitaban una ligera capa ya que, las esposas de metal, que había soportado en Nurmengard, habían frotado su piel, cortando y magullándolas gravemente.

Terminando, Poppy dio un paso atrás, razonablemente feliz con su trabajo. Apiló los numerosos viales sobre la mesita de noche, la única pieza del mobiliario, a un lado de la cama, que no estaba rota.

"Tienes que tomar estas, cada cuatro a seis horas." instruyó cogiendo los viales de alivio del dolor. "Y estas, una vez al día, durante los próximos tres días. Te evitará cualquier infección por los cortes de vidrio." cogió la poción de Sangre Regeneradora después. "Esta otra bastará con hoy, y mañana."

Harry la miró divertido, por su tono estricto, y palabras preocupadas. Era una combinación extraña.

"¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más?" preguntó Harry.

"Claro." respondió Poppy.

"¿Crees que podrías encontrarme algo de ropa limpia?" preguntó Harry. "Llevo estas desde hace casi cinco días."

Poppy sonrió.

"Me preguntaba qué era ese olor." bromeó.

"Eso es tu bálsamo." Harry defendió.

Poppy rió.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." se acercó a la puerta, saliendo.

Harry se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, girándola tan caliente como podría soportarlo. Dejó pasar el agua sobre él, deslizándose por la espesa pomada y quitándola de su cuerpo. La corriente de agua golpeó sobre sus hombros, quitando la tensión de sus músculos adoloridos. Durante largos minutos, Harry simplemente se quedó bajo el potente chorro de agua, dejando que corriera sobre él.

Él volvió a entrar en la habitación, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Se sintió aliviado al ver una simple camisa azul y vaqueros negros, tendidos en la cama. Poppy no estaba en la habitación. Harry tomó la ropa y volvió al baño para cambiarse.

Se puso la ropa fácilmente, eligiendo ignorar a quiénes podrían pertenecer. No iba a pensar en ello. Harry pasó una mano por el empañado espejo, para ver su propio rostro mirándolo de vuelta.

Contempló las pinzas, todavía tiradas en el estante. Las recogió, estudiándolas con sus intensos ojos verdes. Las corrió bajo el grifo, lavando las manchas de sangre. Sostuvo las pinzas en su mano por un momento, antes de cerrar sus ojos, un profundo suspiro se le escapó. Las pinzas se transfiguraron de nuevo a una pluma, antes de asumir una nueva forma. Harry abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el afilado cuchillo sobre su palma. Lo agarró de la empuñadura, sosteniéndolo para examinarlo. Se quedó mirando el arma durante un buen rato, antes de deslizarlo en el bolsillo trasero y salir del baño.

xxx


End file.
